


Lonely Nights

by melchan35



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchan35/pseuds/melchan35
Summary: Each night, Sasuke has not been able to escape and ponder on the terrible thoughts of his past and his older brother. However as of lately, new thoughts and feelings have arisen about his older brother that are somewhat shameful and embarrassing. What will Itachi find his little brother doing when he decides to secretly come check up on him? WARNING: Itachi X Sasuke!





	1. Chapter 1

It was yet another lonely night in the home of Sasuke Uchiha. It was always lonely nights, ever since a certain event happened those years ago. It happened so fast and turned Sasuke's life completely upside down, and now he had to deal with it, and train as hard as he could every single day to prepare himself for when he finally comes face to face with a certain someone…a certain older brother.   
It wasn't easy. It never was. Throughout everything, Sasuke still couldn't work out why it had happened. Had he done something so wrong to deserve it? Of course not, he was only a kid at the time. Was Itachi really some psychopath that just wanted to kill everything and everyone in his path to see what power he was capable of? It didn't seem right. It never seemed right. The Itachi he remembered before everything happened wasn't like that. But then again, maybe that was just a cover to throw everyone off his trail. Why would he kill everyone but his little brother? Because he was too weak and too pathetic to kill?   
Sasuke tossed in his bed at that thought. It tortured him every night. There were a lot of people he could have kept alive. What about his girlfriend? It didn't make sense that Itachi would kill his girlfriend and not his own brother.   
Sasuke rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. The only thing illuminating his room was the full moon outside his open window. He turned his attention to the curtains waving up and down as the cool night air breeze blew through, making his room become quite chilly. It was somewhat eerie sometimes being alone like this. It was never a good thing. Being alone so much was always considered unhealthy, and if it wasn't for the constant pestering of Naruto and Sakura during the day then he might have completely spiralled into darkness by now. Sometimes he felt like he wasn't far off from being a sociopathic killer. He told himself though, numerous times when he had thoughts like that, 'do you want to become like Itachi?'   
Of course he didn't want to become like Itachi. But if Itachi really wasn't the evil he made out to be, then does he want to be like him? Who is Itachi really?   
Sasuke closed his eyes. Why couldn't he escape these thoughts. At least for one night? They were just never ending. There were so many questions to be asked. So many things unexplained. Itachi was evil. That had to be it, plain and simple. But nothing was simple, and Itachi wasn’t a simple person. He was so complex and mysterious. Why…? Just…why?  
Sasuke took a deep breath and let out a sigh. Lately, he had been experiencing a new train of thought amongst all the rest. One that he was incredibly ashamed of, and would never admit to. All the thoughts of Itachi overwhelmed him too often, and as of recent, began to overwhelm certain areas of his body as well.   
It started about 6 months ago. Sasuke would find himself laying there, regretting the past, and pondering on his older brother, and then he would suddenly notice his pants bulging out more than they should be. What was the meaning of these obscure actions of his body? The only thing bringing them on was his thoughts of Itachi.   
Sasuke was so embarrassed by this. It was so very wrong. Itachi was his brother. He killed his entire clan and yet still, somehow, he was able to get an erection over the simple thought of him.   
For a while Sasuke had tried to ignore them and remind himself of how disgusting and inappropriate it was to be feeling such things. Soon however as the nights and thoughts went on, he found himself giving into these overpowering urges and desires. He couldn't seem to help it. For some bizarre reason his thoughts began to mould into somewhat perverse fantasies and left him each and every time with a demanding erection. It was a completely ludicrous thing, and Sasuke never thought for a moment he would ever be thinking or feeling that way.   
The breeze continued to intertwine with the curtains, flowing back and forth so soothingly.   
Sasuke continued his thoughts, yet again letting them stray. Except now was where they got more intense and absurd. He had heard a little while ago from news around the village that there was a case of ninja men who late at night broke into the homes of innocent women home alone, and raped them without mercy before disappearing again into the night. Sasuke of course agreed that rape was disturbing, but somehow couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to be a victim…particularly if he secretly wanted it. Also particularly if it was a certain ninja man.   
Sasuke turned his head to the side and let out a small groan. It was happening again. Why did all the wrong things feel so right?   
Sasuke lowered his hand to his pants, and gently stroked the hardened member through them.   
'This is so wrong.' He thought to himself, 'I must be ill.'   
Maybe he was ill. There didn't seem to be any other justification for all this.   
He moved his hand to the top of his pants now, and slowly pulled them down only enough to expose his penis to the bathing moonlight.   
'I must be out of my mind.'   
He placed his hand around himself and squeezed slightly, making him hiss at the jolt of pleasure it caused him. Already he could see a white pearl of pre-cum ooze out of his member, clearly indicating that he was more than just aroused.   
Why did the thought of Itachi make him like this? That was incest. Taboo on so many levels and definitely not publicly accepted by any sane person. But for some reason the thought of Itachi breaking into his house and mercilessly raping him just seemed so damn good. The force he would use to pin him down. The pain he would inflict in the process. The hand that would cover his mouth. The warm breath on the back of his neck. The thrusting movements from his hips against him. His moans and weeps being muffled and ordered to be quiet. It all seemed so thrilling to have this done to him by the evil deadly man he's supposed to hate.   
With those vivid thoughts playing out in his mind, Sasuke was now pumping his cock with his hand harshly. Another night of guilty injustice was upon him.   
Although…this time…there was something different. Someone happened to be watching the young Uchiha.   
Itachi, being the unknowingly good brother he was, would always check up on his younger brother once in a while to make sure all was going well. Of course he had always planned to fuel Sasuke's hate and so that eventually when they would meet for the last time, he could give the revenge that Sasuke so desperately wanted. If he was going to die, he wanted it to be at Sasuke's hand, and so that Sasuke could be satisfied with the revenge he got, and never know the truth.   
Itachi sat in a nearby tree, peering over into Sasuke's window. What he saw however was not what he expected and took him rather by surprise. He didn't know whether to wait it out or to leave him be.   
Itachi turned his head away, but it still raised his curiosity of what his little brother would be thinking about. 'Girls' he thought. He was a teenager after all, and so this should be his prime to be thinking about the opposite sex and experimenting new sensations. He could hardly blame him for that. It was completely natural and normal.   
However, Itachi did wonder now if Sasuke had gotten a girlfriend yet? Or had even had his first time. Truth be told he had missed Sasuke so very much, and had constantly dreaded everything he had done and had to put his poor little brother through. Even if Sasuke will never know, he would always love him.   
It was all interesting thoughts and memories rushing back, until they were suddenly cut off by Sasuke's moans.   
Itachi couldn’t help but drag his eyes back to Sasuke. His moans and pants made Itachi's heart rate pick up a bit. For a moment he wondered how his little brother was feeling, and imagined the feeling himself. The feeling of just beating off until release. Itachi had obviously had more experience than Sasuke in that field, especially with the things he's had to do to take his mind away from all the pain and burdens he was carrying with him. Although it didn't happen very often. Itachi rarely got the chance to touch himself like Sasuke was, especially with all the work involved in the Akatsuki. For the moment Itachi just enjoyed watching.   
Sasuke was now arching his back more frequently and turning his head to the side with his eyes tightly shut.   
"Nii-san!" Sasuke slipped out into a moan.   
Itachi immediately snapped to attention, and stared wide-eyed at his younger brother now. Did he know he was there? Why was he still touching himself? What was the meaning of this?   
No, Itachi thought. It had to be a misunderstanding. Maybe he didn't hear correctly. That had to be it. There was no possible way Sasuke would be thinking anything remotely related to him in a time like this. He hated him with a passion.   
"No," Sasuke moaned again, oozing more pre-cum from his member.   
Itachi continued to watch more alertly now, also wondering why Sasuke seemed to be acting as if he were protesting something…or someone.   
"Get off me," Sasuke moaned aloud, "I-Itachi!"   
Itachi's jaw dropped. What did Sasuke just say? Did he just say his name? What on earth was going on here?  
At this point Sasuke didn’t care what he was saying out aloud. He knew he was alone and no one would hear him. Or so he thought…  
Itachi was incredibly taken back. There was no mistake what he heard. Was his own little brother who he had damaged from all those years ago, masturbating over him? Really?   
Itachi seemed mesmerised watching Sasuke pump himself furiously, and nonetheless over him.   
It was unbelievable. Had he been doing this the entire time? He was supposed to hate him and loathe him and want to end his existence for revenge. What the heck was he doing wanking off over his older brother?   
Itachi wasn't sure how to feel about this. It came to him as a complete shock. He had no idea…but what did the whole 'get off me' part mean?   
Itachi didn't know what to do or think. He tried to look away but couldn’t tear his eyes away anymore. He could now feel his own pants growing tighter for some reason. Why the heck was that happening? Itachi wondered. He shouldn’t be hard over watching his little brother touch himself over him. This was all sorts of bad.   
"Oh Sasuke…foolishly masturbating over me?" Itachi mumbled.   
Sasuke covered his mouth with his spare hand pretending it was Itachi's to keep him quiet.   
Itachi watched him carefully, and now was beginning to catch onto what he was imagining.   
This thought made Itachi's own member throb at the idea, before he quickly dismissed it.   
'Is he really imagining such a thing…?' Itachi thought to himself. 'Unbelievable.'   
Sasuke was now uncontrollably groaning and whimpering and bucking into his hand. He couldn't take it anymore, he was going to cum…until…  
Itachi watched intently, thinking his little brother was about to cum. But he didn't.   
Sasuke halted his actions and held his penis tightly at the hilt, preventing himself from cumming. This took a lot of willpower from Sasuke, and caused him to pant furiously at the pulsing pain through his body from stopping.   
'What are you doing Sasuke…' Itachi wondered, not daring to let his eyes stray for a moment. He was so intrigued.   
"P-please! Nii-san!" Sasuke begged through his hand enclosed over his mouth. "Let me cum, please!"  
Itachi stared in awe. Was he really playing this kind of game with himself? Itachi was absolutely stunned.   
"I'll do anything you want!" Sasuke continued to beg, "Please just let me cum Nii-san!"   
Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Somehow it turned him on so much, and he couldn't understand why.   
"Let yourself cum, little brother…" Itachi breathed, resisting the urge to touch his own cock.   
It was hard and becoming more and more tempting to Itachi to just zoom through that window and play out exactly what Sasuke was fantasising about. But he couldn't. That would ruin everything he was trying to accomplish. As it stood though, his plans may have already been ruined…  
Sasuke continued to whine and beg, making it unbearable for Itachi to just sit and do nothing. Itachi couldn't believe himself when he thought about how he actually wanted to make his little brother cum, and cum hard. In fact, he wanted to 'punish' his little brother for teasing him so.   
Finally after much resisting from Itachi, and much begging from Sasuke, Sasuke finally allowed himself to cum. He began pumping himself again hard and fast and in a matter of seconds he spilt his warm seed all over his stomach and hand, crying out Itachi's name as he did so.   
"Itachiiiiii!"   
Itachi thought he was going to go insane with the sound of his name being called out so lustfully and erotically. He watched the younger Uchiha for a few more moments, as he lay there panting, now cursing himself for how revolting he was. However, it was time for Itachi to leave. He would take with him everything he had learned tonight, and now he had a whole new set of thoughts to think about and figure out.   
With a flash, he was gone. Completely vanished into the night, leaving Sasuke totally unaware of his presence, and once again alone.  
Sasuke laid staring at the ceiling again. He couldn't believe the fantasy he just played out in his head. 'I'm so repulsive.' He thought to himself. 'But why does it feel so good?'


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came around quickly and as soon as Sasuke awoke, he regretted the actions and thoughts from last night. He always felt so dirty afterwards. He allowed his fantasies to play out so perfectly and realistically in his mind each and every time that it even caused him to play ridiculous games with himself. Covering his own mouth pretending it was Itachi's hand. Not letting himself cum and picturing it was Itachi's actions. Honestly, they were really messed up things to be doing, and Sasuke knew that all too well. If anyone knew the things he did and thoughts he had…  
Sasuke forced himself from his bed. He hated it. He really did. He hated waking up and feeling so disturbed by his actions. It wasn't fair that he had to have some warped interest sexually in his own brother. Maybe all the trauma from his childhood was really starting to effect him.   
'I've got to hate that man.' Sasuke thought to himself. 'I do hate that man.' But even Sasuke knew those words were a lie. Lie or not, he had to kill Itachi at all costs. That would surely end any thought thereafter.   
With that in mind, Sasuke made his way towards the front door of his home. The first thing he did every morning was to grab the morning village paper. Of course Sasuke wasn't really the newspaper type person, but he had read some interesting crime stories lately…  
"Stop it." Sasuke cursed to himself. He wasn't reading it for crimes. There was nothing wrong with checking up on the news around the village once in a while…  
Sasuke opened the door and picked up the paper that was laying on the ground in front of him. He took a step back inside and closed the door behind him. He straightened the paper and flicked through a few pages. It would be all the same boring garbage. Sasuke didn't particularly care about half the stuff in the paper.   
'How can people care about this crap?'   
Sasuke flicked pages quicker now, approaching the back of the paper faster. He knew what he wanted to look at, but denied it in his mind and dismissed it. And finally, there it was. The crime section. There would surely be some good crimes in there…  
Sasuke cringed. He didn't want to do this. But his fantasy last night was so delicious…  
Sasuke began reading the crimes now, pretending to himself he was only doing it to be aware of what was going around the village. After all, he seemed rather good at pretending lately.  
Theft…Abuse…Murders…Sexual Assault! Bingo!   
Sasuke read the cases thoroughly. There were several warnings saying not go wondering out into the woods and forests alone. Apparently there had been more rape incidents where ninja men had taken advantage of helpless village women whilst they were out collecting fruits and various other foods from their crops. The women had described that along with the rape that they were beaten and suffered bruises in several locations on their body. Also, they were forced to perform sexual acts orally on the men.   
This made butterflies swim through Sasuke's body. Being forced to give oral sex…interesting…  
'Rape in the forest huh…' Sasuke thought for a moment. He could imagine that perfectly. Getting beaten and forced into submission… 'It seems some people just really are sick…'   
The thought of Itachi forcing his face into the forest grass and ripping his pants down from behind suddenly jolted into his mind. 'Urgh!'   
"What the hell is wrong with me!?" Sasuke cursed, throwing the newspaper across the room. Poor women were getting raped and abused and Sasuke was using their stories for his own sexual fantasies, and all for what? Because he wanted to get fucked by his older brother?   
Sasuke winced at that thought. 'I don't want to get screwed by Itachi!' He told himself. But the hardness in his pants now was telling him otherwise.   
"This has got to stop." Sasuke mumbled to himself. He couldn't be feeling like this. He shouldn't be feeling like this. He needed to eliminate Itachi. That was the only way. He had to kill him. Or maybe if he let Itachi have his way with him just once, he could get this urge out of his system…what on earth was he thinking?   
"Urgh! I'm sick of this." Sasuke grumbled as he walked across the room to shake off his annoying thoughts. He had to get out of the house. Going and training should take his mind of things, and that was exactly what he was going to do.   
Just as he was about to leave the room, a single sheet of paper from the newspaper caught his attention as it lay on the floor.   
'ATTENTION!' It read in a bold font. It looked like the front of the newspaper, and now Sasuke was wondering why he hadn't paid attention to it the moment he picked it up from outside. It had a sub-heading, reading 'Warning: Dangerous Ninja Spotted In Area!'   
This now intrigued Sasuke enough to pick the sheet of paper up. Who could possibly be dangerous enough to make the front page? He decided to read on.   
'Members of the criminal organisation Akatsuki have been spotted in the area just on the outskirts of the Leaf Village. Beware of travels and steer clear of all listed areas. One ninja has been identified as the highly dangerous Itachi Uchiha.'   
At that sentence Sasuke immediately stopped. Itachi? Itachi was in here? In the area? Near the village? What the heck was going on?   
Sasuke stared blankly at the paper. Fear almost instantly burst throughout his body. Was his brother really seen near the village? What did he want? Why was he there? Was he looking for him?   
Dropping the paper, Sasuke quickly ran to his room and began to get changed into his day outfit. He had to get dressed as quickly as possible. Itachi could still be in the area, and if he was Sasuke wanted to find him. He had to kill him. He had been waiting for an opportunity for so long and he wasn't just about to let this one slip past him. But was he strong enough yet to take Itachi on? Surely not. Sasuke knew he had improved a lot over the years, but for the past 6 months had been sceptical of himself. His obscure thoughts and feelings over the past months has no doubt contributed to such things, but he still had to try. As the years go on Itachi is only going to get stronger, and Sasuke had to try catch up. This was a perfect opportunity. A perfect opportunity to get raped…  
'No!' Sasuke shook his head. 'A perfect opportunity to kill.' He corrected himself.   
Maybe now wasn't the time to go looking for Itachi. He couldn't allow these disturbing fantasies to get in the way of his final battle with him. In his final battle he cant afford to hold anything back, he had to go full out with it, but if these thoughts were going to get in the way…he would surely fail. And what if Itachi had no interest in raping him? What if he had nothing but the intent to kill him, and he let his guard down? He would be dead instantly from such a powerful person, and he didn't want that. Maybe that was part of the sexual appeal. Maybe Sasuke liked the idea that Itachi was so lethal and powerful and could kill him in a flash. He could do anything he wanted to him with ease. But no, Itachi would never have sexual interests in Sasuke. It was only Sasuke with the sick ideas…wasn't it?   
"Stop thinking about him like that!" Sasuke scolded himself. He couldn’t deny though that hoped he wasn't the only one with these twisted desires. But if Itachi wanted them too, wouldn't he have done something about it by now? No, Itachi hates him. He has to hate him. He traumatised him so much and for what? But if he wanted him dead he could have done so by now…if Itachi honestly thought Sasuke was too weak to kill then what on earth was the point of keeping him alive so that he becomes stronger?   
Sasuke finished dressing himself and quickly grabbed all the essential ninja tools he would need. Once that was accomplished, he took a deep breath and ran out of the house as fast as he could and set off to find his brother. 

It had been a long day, and day was swiftly fading into nightfall. There had been no sign of Itachi, or any evidence of the Akatsuki. Chances are they had moved on long ago from when they had been spotted. Sasuke had searched all the listed areas, and searched everywhere surrounding those areas. He couldn’t deny he was incredibly disappointed. His one chance, gone. When would he ever get another chance like that? Unfortunately, Sasuke decided to call it a day. It was dark now, and there was no point in re-searching all the areas again. It was such a let down though.   
Sasuke walked into his home feeling a slight ping of defeat in his chest. He continued on to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He had seen Kakashi earlier, who strongly urged him not to go looking for Itachi. But who was he to say he shouldn't go looking for his brother? It was none of his damn business. He was old enough to make his own decisions. He didn’t need others telling him what he should and should not do. Although, he could hardly blame Kakashi. After all he was probably only just looking out for him. But Sasuke didn't want to be looked out for, he wanted to be able to handle himself, especially when it came to Itachi. Or maybe he didn’t want to be able to handle himself. Maybe he wanted to feel Itachi's strength against his own, and his weight over him forcing him down into submission…  
'Grrr…' Sasuke growled. Not those thoughts again. They definitely were becoming more frequent lately. Almost every night he found himself masturbating to them. The only nights he didn't was when he was so exhausted from training that he just passed out immediately once hitting his pillow. However, something else just popped up into Sasuke's mind. If Itachi was indeed near the village…  
He began to feel his member get hard again. If Itachi really was nearby, who was there to stop him from breaking into his room and doing whatever he likes with him?  
Sasuke laid back onto his bed. 'I can't do this again.' He thought to himself. 'If Itachi did happen to come looking for me, he can't see me like this.'  
Of course Itachi came looking for him, he just didn't know it yet. Itachi sat in the same tree as he did the previous night. How could he let the curiosity escape him when his little brother intrigued him so last night. Itachi wondered if Sasuke would be doing the same thing tonight. He still hadn't justified in his mind why his little brother would be doing those things, and nonetheless over him. Had he messed the poor boy up so horribly that he now had turned into some sort of perverse freak? It was all so strange and out of balance. What was the world coming to?   
Itachi had been debating over in his mind everything he had seen and learnt, and tried to figure out if it was right or wrong. He loved Sasuke so much, and swore to always protect him and watch over him. But sexually was a whole different field. He was supposed to be a guardian for him, of course one in which Sasuke wouldn't know about. How could he be a guardian and protector if he were to play out Sasuke's fantasy for him. Wait…who said anything about playing out his fantasy for him?   
Itachi's feelings for Sasuke were always love filled, but he was always sure it could and would only ever be just a brotherly love. Sasuke definitely turned him on though it seemed. Last nights events left Itachi hard and aroused, although he had refused to touch himself. He wanted to touch himself, but he didn't. He was torn between thinking it may have been wrong to touch himself over such a thing, and the fact it felt good to tease himself.   
Nonetheless the situation at hand was one of a very peculiar nature, and Itachi couldn't deny he felt slightly guilty for it. It had to have been his own fault for making Sasuke like that. No normal boy would be doing these things over another sibling. It just didn’t seem right. What's worse is that Itachi found himself actually enjoying seeing Sasuke perform these activities, and even turning up for a second viewing.   
Itachi monitored his little brother from the tree, being sure to keep well hidden. Sasuke hadn't been doing much but laying on his bed so far. Itachi tried to convince himself that was a good thing. Maybe last night was just a one off? Maybe it wouldn’t happen again.   
Sasuke stretched out on his bed, trying to push away the reoccurring thoughts going through his mind. 'I don't want Itachi.' He repeated over and over. But with each time he said that in his head he knew he was lying. Repeating Itachi's name brought images behind his eyelids; memories of his face, his body, his hair, his eyes…  
"Grrr." Sasuke snarled, placing a hand over his face. He could feel himself fading fast into the twisted thoughts of his brother. He began to think about how it has been years since he had seen Itachi last, and no doubt he would have become more attractive with age. Stronger. Scarier. Faster. Bigger…  
Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair. The breeze coming from the window was bitter, but somehow Sasuke managed to break a sweat.   
Was he honestly imagining how equipped his older brother's manhood was?   
"No." Sasuke whispered to himself. He had meant the word bigger to mean muscle, right?   
Itachi continued to survey, and wondered what his younger brother was thinking about. Was it him again? He seemed like he was being bothered by something. Did his obvious want for him disturb him? Surely not, considering he was blatantly masturbating over him last night. Itachi wasn't sure what to think. Where would everything go from here? Should he forget about it and leave it as a one off thing? Or should continue to watch over his younger sibling to try make something of all this? Itachi knew no matter how long or hard he watched, no sense would come from it. Regardless, if he left Sasuke like this and ignored it, how much would it spiral out of control? What if when the time for their final battle came, all Sasuke wanted to do was get fucked by his older brother? It was so absurd. Itachi had to figure out a way to stop Sasuke wanting him, and create a new way for him to hate him. But how?   
"Nii-san…" Sasuke whispered suddenly, snapping Itachi to attention.  
"Who am I kidding!" Sasuke grumbled aloud, of course believing he was the only person who could hear himself. "This is so disgusting! Why do I want Itachi to fuck me!?"   
Itachi's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his little brother just blurted that out. There was no mistake, Sasuke did want him. Of all people, Sasuke wanted him. But why? Itachi knew he had never lead Sasuke on in that way, or did anything remotely sexual to spark this in his brother. This had to be just some twisted dirty fantasy that swirled up one day in Sasuke's mind.   
"I can't believe I want this so bad." Sasuke blurted again. This time he reached into his pants and clutched at his hardened penis.   
Letting out a gasp, Sasuke knew he had caved in for the night yet again.   
Itachi stared at the sight before him. How often did Sasuke do this over him, he wondered. From the looks of things it seemed Sasuke did this every single night. Was the fantasy of getting raped by his older brother really that appealing?   
Itachi began to feel himself become aroused by the thought of showing his little brother that he should be careful what he wishes for. He could rape him, hurt him, even kill him in a flash if he wanted to. Sasuke was such easy prey, laying there off guard, touching himself, not even suspecting his older sibling was watching him. Itachi could easily humiliate him, torture him, force him, and show him what a powerful ninja man is capable of…  
It suddenly clicked in Itachi's mind. The only way he could make Sasuke hate him, and destroy this fantasy he had in his mind was to give him what he was begging for. Itachi would show his brother what the meaning of 'rape' really was. Of course Itachi felt a slightly guilty at that thought, but sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind. He couldn't leave Sasuke wanting him like this, he had to destroy that and continue on with the plan he had for him. For such an obscure situation, this would be the only way to do it. However, Itachi couldn’t deny that he would at least enjoy it for the duration, but he couldn't let Sasuke do so or that would defeat the purpose.   
It was time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke had already began to pump his cock with his hand, panting as he did so. It felt so good to imagine Itachi forcing himself upon him.   
"Oh Nii-san!" He whimpered throwing his head to the side as he bit his bottom lip. Nothing had turned him on like this before. No girls, no boys, not anyone. Not even Sakura. Anyone would have thought that he would be attracted to at least one girl. It wasn't that he was gay by any means, but he just didn't seem to be attracted to anyone in general. The only person that made him hot under the collar was his older brother, no matter how sordid it was. He wanted him so badly and he knew it all too well. He wanted to be hurt, he wanted to be overpowered, he wanted to be fucked hard. But Sasuke knew it was impossible. His brother may have been a mass murderer and no doubt messed up, but he wasn't messed up to the point he wanted to rape his younger brother…Was he?   
Sasuke tugged on himself harder and faster now. He had to get this over and done with. He had to hurry up. He had to reach that irresistible feeling. He had to cry out his brother's name. He had to spill his seed…Until suddenly…  
"Foolish little brother." Itachi said coldly.   
Sasuke's eyes shot open and his heart felt like it had stopped. For a split moment he hoped he just heard that voice in his head, but once he shot his gaze towards the window he pulled his hand from his pants instantly and leaped from the bed to across the other side of the room. He turned back in alarm to face none other than Itachi Uchiha.   
Itachi crouched on the window sill, staring at Sasuke with the same emotionless frigid look that he always carried with him. He didn't show it, but his heart beat had quickened in the uneasiness of the situation. He knew what he was going to do to the boy before him, and he had to play it out as best as he could. No feeling, no emotion, only severity. This was going to be rape, and Itachi knew he had only one chance to get it right. He couldn't let Sasuke enjoy this at least slightly. However Itachi did bet on the fact his younger brother wouldn't actually want to be raped if he actually had it happen. Majority of the time turning fantasies into reality usually end up completely not what they had in mind. Itachi hoped once Sasuke had this actually happen to him, that he would really hate it, feel humiliated and use it to fuel a stronger hate towards his rapist.   
Itachi held back a wince. He didn't like to think of himself as a rapist. Sure he was branded a murderer. But a rapist didn’t seem right. There was no justice in taking advantage of someone sexually. But then again, there was no justice in killing your entire family either.   
Sasuke felt fear shoot through his entire body. Without delay, the thoughts he had moments ago had disappeared from his mind. He was standing before the one man he had wanted to kill. The one man he had thought about for his entire life. The one man that had killed his entire clan. The one man that he was scared shitless of…and the one man he had been masturbating to for the last 6 months…  
But that wasn't what Sasuke was thinking about right now. He was terrified. Of course he had wanted the moment where he would come face to face with Itachi for their final battle, but he never anticipated this happening at all so suddenly. Especially in this situation. Sasuke couldn’t manage to do anything but stare in horror at his older brother, and pant still from the previous pleasure he had been giving himself. The fantasy of being raped had completely left Sasuke's mind. He had no idea what to expect or do. He was so caught of guard, and he hated himself for it.   
Itachi stared for a few moments longer, before trailing his eyes down to his younger brother's pants. They were still bulging outwards, which Itachi used to his advantage.  
"Pathetic." He said, making Sasuke glance downwards and blush a dark pink.   
"Tch." Sasuke let out, feeling completely embarrassed. He couldn't believe his erection stood out so obviously. He couldn’t believe he let Itachi catch him masturbating. But how much did Itachi see? Did he know what he was masturbating over? He desperately hoped not.   
"I didn't realise you had become so useless." Itachi said cruelly.   
Sasuke tried to hide the fact he was shaking a little, "What do you want!?" he snapped. The awkwardness and embarrassment was becoming unbearable for him. He felt so ashamed of himself, and was now beginning to fear for his life.   
Itachi fell silent for a few moments. The fear he saw in his brother's eyes reminded him of all those years ago. It hurt him so much to see another look like that, but it was all going to be for his own good. His poor little Otouto...  
"The question is," Itachi began, "what do you want?"   
Sasuke gulped. What did his brother mean by that? He had no idea what to say. What kind of mind game was this?   
"What do you want from me!?" Sasuke tried again.   
Itachi slowly moved into the room now from the window sill, making Sasuke take a nervous step backwards.   
Was Itachi going to kill him? Why now? What was he doing here?  
Sasuke felt like running, he was practically cornered and defenceless. He had no weapons with him, his body was near exhausted, and he was so scared he could barely move. Not only that, his body had automatically become scrambled from the way he was touching himself before. The human body could only focus on so much, and his blood was still rushing to his lower areas.   
Itachi knew this all too well, it was so easy, and it was all laid out perfectly for him. All he had to do was take it.  
Itachi paced forward a few steps in a very intimidating style. This made Sasuke more uneasy, and instinctively put his hands up in self defence.  
"Get away from me!" He yelled, "I'll kill you!"   
Itachi stopped in his tracks and continued to stare at Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow slightly in curiosity. Kill him? Of course Itachi knew his brother was bluffing; the poor boy was trembling and what's worse with a hard on that was caused by a fantasy over him. Itachi knew Sasuke must have felt ridiculous saying that, but that’s what he wanted. He wanted Sasuke to feel ridiculous. He needed him to feel shame. He needed him to feel terror. He needed him to hate him.  
"Kill me?" Itachi mused. "How could you be capable of such a thing, when you're hopelessly touching yourself over me every night?"  
A blush stained Sasuke's cheeks at hearing the older man say that. 'Fuck.' He cursed his mind.   
"Shut up!" He ordered to the offending ninja. He couldn't believe Itachi knew about that. How many times had he seen him do it? Clearly enough times to establish he did it almost every night. That was so embarrassing. Sasuke thought he would just curl up and die. How could this get any worse?   
"You just really are worthless." Itachi scolded. "You think it would be 'fun' to be held against your will?" he questioned, knowing how uncomfortable Sasuke was becoming now his secret was exposed.   
Sasuke cringed and covered his ears. "Stop!"   
"You think rape is a game?" Itachi continued.   
"No!"   
"You think being fucked by your older brother is appealing?"   
"Shut the hell up!!" Sasuke yelled. He couldn't take it anymore, he was so humiliated. He had no idea his secret had been exposed like this, and he definitely didn't expect Itachi to find out about it and question him like this. He just hoped this was all a bad dream and he would wake up immediately. If he did he swore he would never masturbate over his brother again, or at least close the window next time…  
Before Sasuke could get his head straight from all this, Itachi zoomed towards him in a blink of an eye. Sasuke felt his right arm twist backwards and held in a lock behind him. He screamed out in pain and fright as he felt Itachi hold him there stationary.   
He couldn't believe what was happening. His heart pounded against his chest and his blood flushed throughout his entire body in pure horror.   
"Let me go!" Sasuke tried to beg as he attempted to thrash about to get his arm free. But the more he struggled the more Itachi twisted his arm to make him stop.   
"Stop resisting." Itachi ordered in a very icy tone, now pulling a kunai from his pants and holding it to Sasuke's throat.   
Sasuke stayed still now. He was in so much pain and he was so terrified. He didn't want to die. How could this be happening? What was Itachi doing to him? Was he going to slit his throat? He could easily do so, he had him in a complete lock and he couldn’t move at all. Sasuke wished he was a million miles away. Never in his life would he had thought that his battle with Itachi would end like this.   
The two ninjas fell silent for a few moments. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the breeze flowing through the open window, and Sasuke's panicked breathing.   
Itachi knew this would be effortless. Everything was coming together and falling into place. His little brother was scared of him. Although it made Itachi wonder why Sasuke didn’t expect all this. Wasn't this the fantasy he played out in his mind nearly every single night? And yet, Sasuke seemed like he had no idea what was going on.   
"Let me go!" Sasuke begged again.   
Itachi pressed his kunai slightly harder against his throat, "Not what you expected now is it?" He mocked. "Poor foolish Otouto, wanting to be fucked by his older brother."  
Sasuke cowered at that statement. He felt so ashamed. He knew Itachi was making fun of him, and he hated every single minute of it. He should have known better than to make up some perverse abnormal desire to want such an evil man, and even worse his own brother.   
"Such a sick little boy aren't you, Sasuke?" Itachi whispered into the smaller male's ear.   
Sasuke shuddered at the feeling of Itachi's warm breath against his ear and his cold words. He was a sick little boy, and he hated to admit that his brother was right. But what would happen now? Surely he would have his throat cut. Sasuke hated how simply he was captured like this. He couldn't even perform any jutsu with his arm being locked like that. He clutched his free hand onto Itachi's arm which was holding the kunai, hoping to prevent being sliced. But Sasuke knew his strength was no match for Itachi's.   
"Please," Sasuke breathed, "Don’t kill me!"   
Itachi felt a ping of guilt hit him at hearing those words. It hurt him to hear words like that come from someone he cared about and loved so much. But Sasuke could never know how much he loved him. As painful as it was, he had to torture the boy; he had to make Sasuke want to kill him.   
"Hmph." Itachi scoffed a little. "You're still weak."  
Sasuke gulped and cringed, shutting his eyes tightly.   
"Why are you so weak?" Itachi asked, "Is it because you can't stop thinking about being violated?"   
Before Sasuke could say anything to rebut his brother he felt himself go crashing to the floor. The sudden intensity of it made Sasuke's world spin as his head hit the boards. Itachi tossed his kunai to the side and grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hair as he forced the younger Uchiha down whilst still in the arm lock.   
Sasuke was trying to focus and recover from his wooziness, and let a gasp out from the feeling of his hair being tugged. Itachi was in no way being gentle with him, and Sasuke never for one minute expected him to be.   
Itachi pulled Sasuke's hair back, forcing his head up from the floor.   
"You should be careful what you wish for." Itachi said into Sasuke's ear again.  
Sasuke felt fear rise even further inside him. What the hell was going on? What was Itachi going to do to him? Regardless of everything, Sasuke was still in disbelief of what his older brother's intentions were. Why hadn't he just slit his throat and been done with it? Why was he doing all this to him?   
And then suddenly…  
Sasuke's eyes shot open as he felt the larger man press into him. What on earth was he feeling right now? Sasuke felt his face become pale. He couldn't believe what he thought he was feeling being forced against him.  
Itachi pushed his lower body against Sasuke, allowing his already hardened member to press into him from behind.   
Itachi didn’t expect himself to become aroused so quickly, but seeing Sasuke being so helpless beneath him made it possible. He wondered what his little brother was feeling right now. Was he still scared? Was he finally realising what was going on now? Did he still want it? So many questions he wanted answered. Nonetheless, Itachi never envisioned himself with a hard on over his precious little brother. Was it Sasuke's first time to have a man do this to him? Itachi didn't like that thought. He would definitely kill any man who would come close to doing this to his Otouto.   
Sasuke felt his heavy breathing uncontrollably turn into slight whimpers. Was this really happening to him? Was his brother seriously going to rape him!? Sasuke didn't know what to think, his mind and thoughts were running wild. Only 10 minutes ago he would have only dreamed for this to happen, but now he wasn't sure what to think. Fear was beginning to overcome him. In his fantasies he had come out alive from all this, but in reality he wasn't sure if he was going to or not. He dreaded the whimpers that escaped his lips; it really did made him look pathetic. The last thing Sasuke needed right now was to look even more worthless in his older brother's eyes. He knew that’s what he would be thinking… but only if he knew the truth…  
Itachi continued to prod his manhood against Sasuke, enjoying the sounds he was receiving from the younger boy. Did that make him sick? Did it make him a bad person to get pleasure from hearing his little brother make those noises?  
"How does it feel, Sasuke?" Itachi said lowly to the whimpering ninja. "How does it feel to have a man over you?"   
Sasuke wasn't sure if Itachi was trying to belittle him by calling himself a man. It definitely seemed like it, but Sasuke didn't ponder on that thought too much. He could hardly argue that he was just as much of a man considering the situation.   
"G-get off me…"Sasuke dared to groan. He wasn't sure whether or not he should have said that. That would surely make the older male irritated. But after all Sasuke did have a daring personality, and he did admit to himself he wanted to know how Itachi would react.   
Itachi raised an eyebrow again, but Sasuke of course didn’t see it.   
Halting his actions, Itachi twisted the younger boy's arm harder, making him cry out in pain.   
"Make me get off you, Sasuke." Itachi whispered. "You can't can you? You can't even defend yourself. You can't even get up off the floor and give me a worthwhile battle."   
As much as those statements hurt Sasuke, he was right. Sasuke couldn't even gain the strength to run away when in his brother's presence. It was very embarrassing. What had he been doing all this time with his training? His training was supposed to build him up for this moment. All the hate. All the planning. All the thoughts of revenge. And what did he come out with in the end? He was jerking off over his older brother instead. It was disgraceful.   
"You're a bastard." Sasuke groaned again, wishing almost instantly he hadn't blurted out such an offensive thing.   
Itachi tilted his head. "If I'm such a bastard," He said, leaning in closer to Sasuke's ear. "Why have you been masturbating over me?"   
Sasuke had no words to answer that. None. At all. He himself had no idea why he had become so aroused by his older brother. It made literally no sense. It was bizarre. He wished he could make sense of why he felt the way he did but he couldn’t. But now the question really was, did he actually want it now that it seemed to be happening?  
Itachi knew he had Sasuke with that. However he legitimately wanted to know why Sasuke was feeling that way towards him. He still didn't quite understand. He didn't like playing the bad guy all the time, but it was crucial in a time like this. He couldn't tell Sasuke the truth behind everything, no matter how badly he wanted to.  
"I hate you…" Sasuke managed to say.   
"Do you really?" Itachi questioned. "Tell that to your hand next time you decide to beat yourself off."   
Sasuke let out an embarrassed grunt. He didn't know what to do or think. Itachi was humiliating him and there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing could be done about anything right now. He really was weak. He couldn't even put up a fight anymore…or could he?   
Sasuke looked in the corner of his eye to where Itachi had thrown his kunai and took note of the distance in between. It seemed out of reach, but Sasuke wouldn't know for sure unless he tried to make a grab for it. He didn't want to risk missing though.  
Itachi pressed his hardness against his little brother again, enjoying the feeling of being so dominant. He could hardly believe he was doing this. Only a day ago the thought of this didn't even cross his mind, and now here he was about to teach his Otouto a lesson he would never forget. So many thoughts and emotions ran through Itachi at that moment, but he had to force them down to the pit of his stomach and not allow them to interfere. It was going to be tough, but it had to be done.   
Itachi let go of Sasuke's hair, giving him some relief for a moment. He moved his hand downwards to Sasuke's pants and slipped his fingers down them. In one swift movement, Itachi pulled his brother's pants down harshly, almost tearing them in the process.   
Sasuke let out a gasp as he felt the cold air of the room swoop over the bare skin of his behind. He began to struggle again in fright. His ass was completely exposed to the evil ninja, and now his heart felt like it was going to jump from his throat. Never in his life would he had thought this would ever happen to him.   
"Stop!" Sasuke cried out, but Itachi ignored him.   
The older ninja stared down at the sight before him. He didn’t realise his little brother had such a nice ass…He wondered how tight it would be…  
'What the fuck is going on!?' Sasuke cursed in his mind. It was all happening so fast and he couldn't even grasp the fact that it was.   
"Don't resist me." Itachi ordered.   
Sasuke didn't stop squirming. He tried using his free arm to swing around and hit his brother, but Itachi caught it and squeezed it tightly. It was almost instantaneously leaving Sasuke bruises.   
"I'll snap this arm if you continue to be a nuisance!" Itachi snarled.   
Sasuke felt tears sting his eyes at from the pain but he choked them back. The last thing he wanted to do was let Itachi see him cry. He couldn't let himself be reduced to that embarrassment and humiliation. He already felt pathetic enough as it was, and crying would make probably make Itachi think he wasn't even worth raping. But maybe that's how he could get out of it…  
'No' Sasuke refused in his mind. That wasn't going to happen. Crying in front of Itachi wasn't an option. That was just pitiful.   
Itachi threw Sasuke's aching arm to the floor with a thud, positive he wouldn't try to use it again.   
Itachi used his free hand to touch the naked pale skin of his little brother's behind, gripping one side tightly in his hand. It was so smooth and firm and fitted perfectly in his hand. He definitely admired it.   
Sasuke felt these actions and immediately blushed. He had never been touched there before and it gave him chills. He felt Itachi slide his hand down the side of his leg, and stop once it reached around to his inner thigh, just missing contact with his still hard cock. Itachi attempted to pry his legs apart.  
"Spread them." Itachi ordered, sending more chills down Sasuke's spine from his voice.   
"No!" Sasuke refused, still trying to hold onto what was left of his dignity. It only resulted in a twist of his locked arm causing him yelled out in agony again. Sasuke swore it felt like his arm was going to shatter if Itachi twisted it anymore. It was just so damn painful.   
Itachi didn’t give Sasuke another chance. Leaving a trail of blood, he pried his legs apart by force with his nails making Sasuke hiss.   
Sasuke wanted to whimper again at the feeling of complete and utter exposure. He could only imagine how this looked to Itachi. His legs were spread now and there was nothing he could hide from his older brother.   
Itachi gazed upon the view before him and couldn't help but let his lips to part at the sight. He fell completely silent. His Otouto was so perfect in every single area. Flawless. He couldn't believe how much he had developed over the years.   
Itachi felt his crotch become more uncomfortable now. When did his little brother become such a tease?   
Sasuke couldn't stand the silence. He had no idea what the older male was thinking and it was killing him.   
"What are you going to do to me!?" Sasuke cringed. His voice was beginning to break.   
Itachi let his little brother suffer for a moment in the silence he was giving, until a noise became present in the room.   
Sasuke's ears pricked when he heard a clicking-like sound, followed by a zip afterwards. His eyes widened now once it suddenly snapped in his mind what he had just heard.   
Itachi undid the front of his pants, allowing his rigid cock to spring out demandingly for attention. It had definitely been a while since he had touched himself last, let alone had intercourse. He was a little concerned he would lose himself in the pleasure and forfeit the bad guy act. That couldn't happen. If he let Sasuke know how much he cared about him even for a split second it could ruin everything. Especially in the current situation, there was no way he could afford it.   
Itachi cleared his head and focussed on being the horrible 'bastard' Sasuke knew him to be. "I'm going to show you what rape is."   
Sasuke's body stiffened in terror at that statement. Itachi was going to rape him? What? How? Why? Sasuke began to breathe heavily again as his thoughts ran wild.   
"I'm going to show you how weak you are." Itachi said again cruelly. "You've spent your time messing around with sick desires you can't even handle. Your existence is absolutely useless."   
Sasuke felt tears rush to his eyes again. Itachi's words were so harsh. He couldn’t believe how humiliated he was. This was nothing like he had imagined. This was horrible. This was painful. This was the worst thing he could have ever fantasised about. Why had he masturbated over this? He thought out all the actions perfectly, but he never thought for a moment the words exchanged would be so cutting.   
Itachi could feel how upset he was making Sasuke, and he continued to feel guilty about it.   
Pressing forward with everything, Itachi took hold of his warm member and forced it roughly against Sasuke's entrance.   
Sasuke gasped and instinctively writhed in hope of getting away. Regardless of everything his own cock remained erect, and Sasuke didn't understand why.   
"Please don't!" He could hardly believe he was begging the older man. "Leave me alone!"   
Not saying another word, Itachi lunged himself at Sasuke and violently forced his cock inside his younger brother.   
A rush of immense pain fell over the younger boy and made him scream out in distress. Why did this hurt so much? Sasuke's head was spinning. Itachi didn't bother with any form of lubrication, and Sasuke had never had anything like this happen to him before. It hurt so much. Sasuke knew it would hurt for the first time, but he didn’t realise it would feel like he was being torn open.   
Itachi hissed at the tightness from the boy beneath him. He was definitely a virgin, and that made Itachi's member jerk. His precious Otouto was so tight and inexperienced, and that made everything much more thrilling.   
Itachi instinctively pumped his hips back and forth, pounding into Sasuke. It was unbelievable how good it felt. Itachi couldn't hold back a few groans from the friction around his cock.   
Sasuke continued to scream and cry out at the pain he was feeling. His body was shaking in shock, and he couldn't even see straight. He forced his eyes shut and prayed for the pain to stop.   
"No!" Sasuke yelled as he dragged his nails across the floor beneath him. "Get off me!"  
Itachi reached around to his little brother's mouth and covered it roughly. He knew exactly how to play out this fantasy.   
"Shh." He hushed as he continued to fuck the helpless boy.   
Sasuke immediately realised the familiar actions, and knew exactly what Itachi was going off of. He really had watched him play those ridiculous games with himself. He couldn't believe it. Why was Itachi doing things that he was supposed to like and want? That didn't make sense. Itachi could have been doing it to mock him and tease him even further, but somehow Sasuke didn't think so. Everything was so messed up and warped that Sasuke didn't even know if…  
"GAHH!" Sasuke gasped suddenly as he threw his head back.   
What on earth was that? Sasuke felt his entire body flush with tingles and blood and he was almost instantly becoming light headed. Whatever that feeling was it drowned out any possible form of pain he felt previously.   
Itachi noticed the change in the younger boy's body. It seemed as if Sasuke's body had un-tensed itself, and even his back arched slightly. Was he beginning to feel pleasure already? Itachi was astounded until he realised that he must have just hit that certain spot inside his little brother that would give him immense pleasure. He wanted his Otouto to feel just as much pleasure as he was feeling. However, he had been doing so well to destroy this dream of Sasuke's. But he couldn't help himself. There were so many more noises he wanted to hear the younger ninja make.   
Itachi pushed himself harder and faster into Sasuke, aiming for spot he had hit before. He knew he had successfully found it again when he heard the muffled moans behind his hand.   
Sasuke couldn't believe what he was feeling. It felt amazing. What the heck was his older brother doing to him?   
"Nii-san!" Sasuke uncontrollably moaned through Itachi's hand.   
Itachi's ears pricked at hearing Sasuke moan such a thing. It was unbelievable. Was he enjoying this now? Itachi was stunned.   
Sasuke could hardly believe himself when those words came from his own lips. He didn't mean to moan that, but it felt so wonderful. He could suddenly feel his fantasies flooding back to him and forcing his own cock to pulse at the pleasure his older brother was giving him. His cheeks blushed a dark pink and he couldn't help but whine at the sensation. His fears had completely ceased.   
Itachi began to puff and groan ever so slightly from the energy he was using and satisfaction he was feeling. The noises Sasuke was making was giving off a clear indication that he was enjoying it, and there was no better feeling in the world. He loved hearing his little brother moan and cry for him. It was such a strange and new thing to hear and he never thought it would have even been possible. There he was taking his little brother and it felt so good. Why did it feel like that? Was it wrong? Was it seedy? Itachi didn't realise how aroused his little brother could make him. He had never felt such a want and need during intercourse before. If anything, Itachi used sexual interaction as an escape from his burdens and pains for the duration, but this time it was entirely different.   
Itachi watched Sasuke moan into his hand and could even begin to feel him force himself back onto him. Sasuke really was enjoying it.  
Sasuke arched his back more as he felt pre-cum drip down his cock. His body couldn't handle this amount of pleasure; it was so overwhelming and all his dreams were coming true. He couldn’t even think straight now. Things were just spilling out whether he wanted them to or not.   
"Nii-san!!" He cried again, "I want it so bad!"   
Itachi thought his ears betrayed him. Did Sasuke just say he wanted it? He didn’t know whether he should have ignored it or not, but out of pure curiosity Itachi loosened his hand over his Otouto's mouth to hear just what he had to say.   
"Please Nii-san!" Sasuke blurted out, "I want you!"   
Itachi never in a million years would have thought he would hear those words. This was bad. This wasn't what he was trying to achieve in doing this. But how could he possibly deny the poor boy what he wanted? Itachi felt himself caving in. He had to be evil. He had to be nasty. He had to be brutal. He had to be the one his little brother hates…but he couldn't.   
Itachi released the smaller ninja's arm from the lock, and allowed it to untwist back around to resting on the floor.   
Sasuke had no idea why the older man had let his arm go, but he didn't care. He couldn't fight back even if he wanted to. He didn't want to. It felt so incredible.   
Holding onto Sasuke's hips with both hands now, Itachi pounded his little brother harder and faster now. He focussed on making the younger boy moan and writhe for him.   
Unable to contain himself any longer, Sasuke reached a hand down to his throbbing penis and wrapped his fingers around it. He needed to touch it. It was so very wet with pre-cum. He let out and airy sigh at the feeling of finally giving it contact. It was becoming sore from staying hard for so long without relief.   
The relief of touching himself didn't last very long until Itachi caught sight of it. There was no way he was going to have his little brother get himself off again.   
Itachi reached down and yanked Sasuke's hand away making the boy groan in disappointment.   
"Please!" Sasuke begged, trying to pull his hand back to his member but failed.   
Itachi thought he was going to lose it completely at hearing Sasuke beg him. All Sasuke would have to do is keep begging him and he would unquestionably give in. He always had a weak spot for his little brother.   
"Please touch me Nii-san!"   
At those words Itachi almost went insane. Immediately he moved his hand beneath Sasuke and placed it around the hardened member he found. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. His Otouto's cock was in his hand, and he now instinctively began to stroke it. Itachi hadn't realised until now how much he wanted to touch his little brother.   
Sasuke gasped in pleasure at the feeling of the older ninja's hand rubbing and slowly tugging on his cock. It was everything he wanted and fantasised about. It felt so amazing!   
More pre-cum dripped over Itachi's hand, and Itachi couldn't deny he enjoyed the feeling of making his little brother so wet.   
Everything was happening so fast and Sasuke wasn’t sure how much more of it he could take. His older brother's hand was pumping his cock and he was getting so close to reaching his orgasm already. He loved Itachi's touches. He loved Itachi's sex. He loved Itachi's groans. He loved Itachi!  
Itachi could feel the boy beneath him become louder and tense up again. It was obvious Sasuke was getting ready for a release, but Itachi wasn't quite going to let him get there yet. He wanted this to last for as long as possible. Who knows what would happen afterwards. The time they had together was right now, and Itachi didn't want to even think about anything else.   
Sasuke bit his lip, "Nii-san, I-I…"   
Itachi knew what Sasuke was going to do, and instantly stopped touching his younger brother and held his penis at the hilt to prevent him from cumming.   
Sasuke let out a disappointed groan. He needed to cum so badly and it was driving him mad. He knew in the back of his mind this was exactly the fantasy he played with himself on all those lonely nights.   
Itachi halted his own thrusting as well, causing a strain in his body as he wanted to proceed. He knew this was his Otouto's fantasy, and regardless of everything he desperately wanted to make it come true. He had officially given in.   
"Please Nii-san!" Sasuke begged and whined. "Please let me cum!"   
Itachi remained stationary, wanting to torment his little brother longer.  
"Why should I let you cum?"   
Sasuke whimpered at his orgasm being held back. "Don't torture me like this Nii-san!" he cried. "I'll do anything you want! Just please let me cum!"   
Itachi held off for a few moments longer before slamming back into Sasuke and tugging his member again.   
Sasuke couldn't handle it any longer. With a loud moan, he spilt his seed all over Itachi's hand and the floor beneath him.   
"Itachiiii!!" Sasuke screamed out in pure ecstasy and bliss.  
Itachi got chills from hearing his brother call out his name in such an erotic tone for the second time. It set him on the edge for his own climax, and within moments Itachi threw back his head and let out a low growl as he released himself inside his precious little brother. It never felt so good to orgasm before.   
The room once again fell silent, and the two brothers panted together as they soaked in the event that just had taken place.   
Sasuke couldn't believe it. Everything he had been wanting and fantasising about over the past 6 months had just actually come true. For the moment he wondered if this was just some wonderful dream and any moment he were going to wake up and crave his brother's touch even more. He didn't even know what to think now. He knew this was real. But why had this happened? What did it mean now? What was going to happen? Was Itachi planning on killing him now that he had his way with him? Sasuke didn't feel like he was in any danger. If Itachi was going to kill him he would have done it by now. Strangely enough it seemed like Itachi had been enjoying it, and actually playing out the fantasy himself…but that couldn't be right could it? Still feeling the after pleasure from his climax, Sasuke's thoughts were beginning to awaken again. He wasn't sure what his older brother was thinking right now, and it was beginning to make him nervous.   
Itachi was trying to take in everything that had just happened as well. Had he really lost himself and screwed his little brother? It seemed so perverted of him. However, Itachi couldn't deny he loved every moment of it. He loved his little Sasuke so dearly, but he never thought it would turn into this at any point. Nonetheless his plan had failed. What was he supposed to do now? Sasuke definitely enjoyed it. Would he continue on wanting his older brother? Itachi cursed in his mind. This is not what he intended to happen. He needed Sasuke to hate him and want to kill him, but would that even still be possible right now? There had to be a way to fix this. But truth be told, deep down Itachi knew he didn't want to 'fix' this. But what was he supposed to do? Let everything go and tell Sasuke the truth? Stay with his brother and live happily ever after? Surely not. When the time comes for him to die, he needs Sasuke there to kill him. He couldn't let Sasuke love him.   
Itachi pulled back from the younger boy, and put himself away. He had to force himself to leave. He had to try to change things, no matter how painful it was.   
Sasuke felt his older brother pull back, and now he desperately wondered what he was going to do and what was going to happen.   
"You're pathetic and weak." Itachi forced himself to say in his monotone voice as he stood up from the floor. "You're not even worth killing."   
Those words echoed in Sasuke's mind from all those years ago. He watched the older man pace towards the window and soon disappear into the night. Once again Sasuke was left completely alone. He was having trouble processing what happened, and his brother's cold words afterwards. He could have sworn Itachi loved it just as much as he did. What the hell was going on? Sasuke was becoming so tormented by new thoughts now. It was killing him. Emotions swirled inside him and was eating away at him. Part of him felt angry his brother took advantage of him, and the other part wanted to cry and run after his brother and tell him he loved him. Everything seemed so messed up. Nothing made sense.   
Sasuke continued to lay on the floor for several minutes longer before he broke down into tears and wept.


	4. Chapter 4

Stirring slightly, Sasuke opened his heavy eyelids and was welcomed with the beaming light of morning. For the short moment he had forgotten everything from last night, and instead felt the uncomfortable wooden floor beneath him. He could feel bruises forming all over his body, and something strange over his thighs. Weakly he managed to lift himself from the floor, but collapsed back down with a thud.   
"Ugh..." Sasuke groaned in pain. For some reason his right arm didn't seem to have full strength. He hadn't trained that hard yesterday, he thought. It was like as if he had pulled a muscle. His bruises were beginning to ache...and what was he doing on the floor? Did he pass out last night?   
Last night...  
Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as his entire world stopped. All the memories of last night suddenly rushed back to him. So many mixed emotions were emerging and Sasuke had no idea which one to choose. The thought of Itachi unsettled his stomach with butterflies, and probably not the good kind. He felt nervous, he felt sick, he felt scared, he felt lost, he felt hundreds of different emotions that he never even thought he was capable of feeling.   
Somehow Sasuke managed to lift himself from the floor again using his other arm and attempted form a sitting position. That didn't last long when he realised his behind wasn't feeling exactly 100% either. Everything was so sore. Instead of sitting, Sasuke knelt on his knees and tried to compose himself. There was all sorts of pain gushing everywhere now and Sasuke could feel his chest becoming tight with anxiety.   
'Calm down idiot…' he tried to compose himself. But how could he? He had been raped by his own brother last night. Raped...  
Sasuke didn't know what word to use to describe what happened. It was rape wasn't it? He was scared out of his mind and Itachi did force him into it at first but…it turned into something else…   
Sasuke felt his butterflies swirl in his stomach harder when he remembered how wonderful Itachi had made his body feel, and how he clearly displayed some form of kindness by letting his arm go instead of twisting it and giving him everything that he had begged for.   
Sasuke let out a random groan of embarrassment. He remembered he had said so many inappropriate things to his older brother last night and it was very awkward to think about the next morning. He had told Itachi he 'wanted it so badly' and that he 'wanted him' and also he had begged him to touch him. He was incredibly surprised that Itachi didn't punch him in his side and break a few ribs for saying things like that. Instead Itachi did not say anything, and even complied to his requests to touch him. That was so confusing. Why on earth would Itachi even want to touch him? That made no sense. If it were rape, why would he give him something he wanted? Not only that, Itachi seemed to have played out similar actions that Sasuke had fantasised about so many times. That was something even more confusing.   
Sasuke couldn’t figure it out. He was beginning to get a headache from all these thoughts and concerns and uncertainties. He needed time to wrap his head around all of this. What did it all mean? Why did it happen? What was going to happen now?   
Sasuke suddenly let out another embarrassed groan at yet another memory from last night. Did he really call Itachi 'Nii-san' ? That made Sasuke's cheeks turn pink from shame. Numerous times he referred to his brother as 'Nii-san' whilst they were engaging in intercourse. For all the things he could have said or called Itachi, he had to use that name. More or less that reinforced the fact that Sasuke knew exactly what he wanted and knew he wanted his own brother to do all those things to him. It was what Sasuke used to call Itachi all those years ago, and it seemed rather sick to still be calling him that from when he was a young child. Not only that, it confirmed that Sasuke still classifies Itachi as his older brother, instead of just an evil man he had to kill.   
Sasuke wondered for a split moment what Itachi would have thought hearing him call him that, or even hearing him say that he wanted him and it from him.   
Shaking his head furiously, Sasuke couldn't stand thinking about that any longer. Complete and utter embarrassment. The least he could have done was keep his mouth shut, or better yet at least called Itachi by his name…but wait…he did call him by his name…  
Sasuke blushed more when he memorized that he had screamed Itachi's name as he spilt himself over the floor.   
Sasuke looked down to the floor now, and there he saw his dried cum over it. He cringed a little, and decided the only thing he could do now was to get himself cleaned up, and clean up his mess on the floor.   
Sasuke made his way to the bathroom and ran a hot shower. 'A shower should clear my head' Sasuke thought. As the shower ran and heated up, Sasuke glanced at himself in the mirror and immediately noticed his cheeks slightly puffier than normal and his eyes were a little bloodshot. He knew it was from how much he had cried last night. It made him feel so pathetic and useless. Crying was the lowest form of weakness in Sasuke's opinion. He never let himself cry. He did all his crying years ago and one day told himself he was going to get on with his training and revenge instead of crying over his loss. It had worked and he thought he had become so strong from everything that has happened and all the training and loathing he had done. But last night proved him wrong.   
Sasuke stepped into the shower and was scolded by the hot water, but he didn't seem to care about it right now. He touched his swollen cheek and remembered the words Itachi had said to him before he left him there alone. They were so cold and empty and like as if nothing had even happened between them. But did something happen between them? It sure as hell felt like Itachi enjoyed it as much as he did. But now he wasn't sure. That would seem out of character for Itachi to actually have enjoyed it. He was a psychopathic killer. What on earth was Sasuke expecting from all this? But was it out of character for the big brother he used to know?   
Sasuke felt more tears sting his eyes at the thought of being completely used and abused. He didn't feel like he was being used at the time. He was so sure he and his older brother had a mutual connecting feeling during what happened.   
"That's impossible." Sasuke mumbled to himself. "Itachi would never want me like that."   
He began to wash his body in hope of scrubbing off the feeling of failure and the scent of his brother. As he reached down to his thighs he suddenly hissed in pain. He glanced down to see where the stinging was coming from and noticed the scratches left from Itachi's nails. Those beautifully coloured nails prying his legs apart as he demanded him not to resist…  
Sasuke sighed and carefully washed the blood away and cleaned the scratches so they wouldn’t get infected. After washing his thigh, he noticed something over his other thigh. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realised it was Itachi's dried seed that had dripped down from his behind during the night. Itachi had cum inside of him…His older brother…that powerful ninja…that murderer…that wanted criminal…had released himself inside him…  
Sasuke stared in awe for a few moments. He had never seen his brother's cum before, let alone any other male's cum. He had only ever seen his own of course. He wasn't in the habit of getting sexual with other guys, or even girls. He knew how everything worked and was supposed to happen, but he never thought for one moment his first sexual experience would be with Itachi.   
Itachi had taken so much from him already, and now he's taken and violated his first time as well.   
Sasuke scrubbed away the leftover semen and began working on his genitals. He remembered how exciting it was to have Itachi's hand around his member last night. Nothing felt like Itachi's hands. His hand was so warm and gentle and it felt so amazing. He knew exactly how to touch him and stroke him in all the sensitive places. It seemed so full of passion and that he seemed like he wanted to make him feel good.   
That confused Sasuke even further. Why would Itachi bother touching him and letting him cum? If he hated him and thought he was pathetic then why would he even care if he felt good or orgasmed? There seemed to be no explanation.   
Sasuke continued to wash himself and now ventured to his behind. He let out a whimper as he felt how tender it was. Itachi definitely did a good job back there.   
Sasuke cringed at the thought of how painful it was at first. He was so sure he was being torn open, and sure enough the water turned pinkish as he washed himself there. Dried blood from his brother forcing himself in. Sasuke wasn't very surprised; it had hurt enough.   
If Itachi actually cared he could have been more gentle, or at least used some form of lubrication. But he didn't. Sasuke knew he couldn't have expected Itachi to just carry some lube around with him. Or even still he could have used some saliva…  
For the most part his blood seemed to lubricate everything, so that was kind of a plus…  
Sasuke cleaned the rest of his body now and enjoyed the feeling of being clean. He noticed many bruises were coming out now in dark patches over him. He had bruises over his wrist from where Itachi had squeezed it, and his right shoulder wasn't in the best shape from being twisted so hard. He was very sure something was pulled or torn it in. There wasn't much he could do with it without it hurting like hell. He had bruises on his knees from pressing against the floorboards. He had a mark from where Itachi squeezed his butt cheek…  
Sasuke turned the shower off and stepped out of it. Dripping wet he stared at himself in the mirror again. He could see his own hurt in his eyes and he hated it. It made him feel stupid. Worthless. Pathetic. Useless. All those words Itachi used to describe him.   
Slowly pacing to his room, Sasuke searched for clothing to wear. Once he was dressed he proceeded to clean the mess he had left on the floor. It was so hard to believe that less than 12 hours ago Itachi had been in his room and all this happened. No one would ever believe him if he told them. Not that he ever would tell anyone. No way. He couldn't. It was shameful and embarrassing and wrong. Sasuke could always pin the blame on Itachi for it, but even still he was the one who enjoyed it and wanted it and said all those encouraging things during it.   
Sasuke let out another sigh. He wondered what Itachi was thinking during last night, and even more what he was thinking right now. Where did he go after he left? What did he do? What did he think? Was last night just a one off thing and it was never going to happen again? What about their final battle? It was all so muddled up now and Sasuke wasn't sure whether he should hate his nii-san, or want him. He needed the answers and he needed them now.   
Sasuke collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. How could it have come to this? Where was Itachi? Was he feeling just as confused? 

~

Itachi sat under a tree on the outskirts on the leaf village. He hadn't had a wink of sleep since the events of last night. He had been able to do nothing but think and ponder on how everything happened and comprehend it all. He could hardly believe he had done those things to little Otouto. What’s more he couldn't believe his little brother had liked it. That completely defeated the purpose, and Itachi knew he had ruined everything. He knew Sasuke was going to be so confused and scared and unsure of what was going on and what was to come.   
Itachi stared at the grass in front of him. That was completely and entirely his fault that Sasuke was going to be even more messed up now. He hoped that Sasuke would have taken it with hate and anger and fuel him to want to kill. But Itachi wasn't so sure that would be the case. Little did Sasuke know, Itachi had stuck around for a few minutes after he had left him. Itachi would have felt guilty if he just ran away after giving himself to his younger brother like that without a care in the world. However he wished he didn't linger around. What he saw crushed him deeply, and he so badly wanted to comfort his Otouto…  
Itachi felt his stomach drop and his fists clench as he recalled his brother sobbing over what happened. He felt so guilty and horrible that he had taken advantage of him like that, and what's worse treated him so coldly afterwards. If anything, after a sexual experience for the first time, the person involved should be filled completely with praise and reassurance to avoid the feeling of being used and worthlessness.   
Itachi felt more guilt swirl up inside him. He had told Sasuke he was worthless. In fact he had called him 'pathetic' and 'weak' as well. But he had to…Itachi told himself continuously he had to do it for Sasuke's own good. It wasn't working though. No matter how many times Itachi tried to justify what he had done to his little brother it didn't make anything better or right. It was wrong. Of course Itachi knew killing their entire clan was classified as 'wrong', but it was justified. Leaving Sasuke alone and taking his family away from him always made Itachi feel dead on the inside. But he had to do it. He had to carry those burdens on his own. The only thing he could do now was watch over Sasuke and make sure he becomes stronger and eventually give him the fight that he so badly wants…or did want at least…  
A look of concern somehow found its way onto Itachi's face. How could he fix this? There had to be something he could do to set things how they were. As it stood, Sasuke was going to be at home right now wondering what was happening and feel horribly used. He was going to feel confused about how he should feel towards his older brother, and Itachi knew this very well. He knew he completely caved in last night and mentally scolded himself for it. He was never supposed to let Sasuke feel good, and he was never supposed to be kind to him during it. Itachi completely lost himself. He knew he hadn't had any kind of sexual release for a long while so it was going to be tough to stay 'in character' for Sasuke, but he felt so good during it he began to want to hear Sasuke make all those pleasure filled noises for him. It was utterly the most unusual thing Itachi ever thought he would want. By all means he didn't consider himself attracted to men. Like Sasuke he never really took interest in anyone. Admittedly he had encounters with women, but only to try ease the pain and torment that swirled inside his mind every single day. Itachi knew he was a damaged man, but he had his purpose to carry out, and that's exactly what he set himself to do.   
Only now things were different…  
Silence filled the surroundings, and occasionally Itachi could hear the wind rustling through the tree leaves above him. It was such a soothing sound. Itachi had quite gotten used to the sound of silence. It allowed him to have time to think…but then again, being alone with his thoughts was sometimes just what Itachi didn't want. Night time was the worst. The memories of his brother's tear struck face burned deep into his soul and appeared behind his eyelids almost every single night. So terrified and perplexed and betrayed.   
Itachi loved it when it rained. He was able to hide his emotions when the rain drops meshed with his own tears completely masking everything. He was worried Kisame had caught him crying on numerous occasions, but thankfully the rain always seemed to follow them…  
"What's with the concerned face eh, Itachi -San?" Itachi heard his partner's rough voice address him.   
He immediately dismissed the expression that displayed on his face and replaced it with the bland emotionless one he usually had, as he slowly glanced upwards to Kisame.   
"No concern." Itachi said plainly.   
Kisame raised an eyebrow, "Where were you last night?" he questioned, "You ditched. I was beginning to think you fled our mission!"   
Itachi could tell the shark was trying to humorous, but he really wasn't in the mood for it.   
"I was scouting…if you must know." he replied.   
"You were scouting the previous night as well eh?" Kisame pried, "You sure about that?"   
Itachi suddenly got a thought in his mind. Did Kisame follow him? Did he know where he went or what he did? No. He couldn't have. He wouldn't be acting so undisturbed if he knew the truth, Itachi thought.   
"Very sure. Why?" He thought he should ask, just in case.  
Kisame sniggered, showing his pointy shark teeth. "Those leaf village newspapers have sent out warnings."   
Itachi watched Kisame with an unamused look. "Newspapers?" He wasn't even sure why Kisame was talking about newspapers to him, let alone how he even saw one.   
Kisame chuckled again, "Yeah, they're warning the village women not to venture out alone…" he continued, making Itachi wonder where on earth this was going.   
"Apparently there have been cases of ninja men raping some village girls."  
Itachi frowned slightly. Rape…Why was Kisame telling him this? Nonetheless he remained silent.   
"I was just curious," Kisame shrugged, "If you had anything to do with that."   
Itachi continued to stare at the shark man, and continued to frown as well.   
"Why would you even suggest such a thing." Itachi very quickly became irritated with his partner's sense of humour. "I'm here for the purpose of our mission. Not to fool around."   
Kisame continued to snigger, "Just saying, it's not such a bad idea if we were to take a detour, if you know what I mean."   
Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Kisame seriously getting ideas about raping women in the area? That thought disgusted Itachi. How could his partner be so sick…  
Itachi mentally shrugged off the thought of 'raping' Sasuke from his mind. He was the one that was sick, but he could never let anyone find that out, especially not Kisame.   
"Forget it." Itachi immediately dismissed Kisame's idea. "We are here for our mission, and that’s all we are going to do here."   
Kisame grumbled slightly in disappointment but Itachi ignored him.   
Itachi knew that soon they would have to leave this area, and be away from the leaf village for a very long while. Itachi didn't know when his missions and duties would lead him this close to Sasuke again. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe leaving Sasuke now for a few years might set everything back on track. But Itachi didn't want to be away from his little Otouto for that long. He dreaded the long periods of time where he wasn't able to check up on him. It was so painful. And what was more painful was thinking about what Sasuke was feeling right now. If only he could see him and tell him everything and try to search for forgiveness and somehow restore his brother's way of life.   
Itachi closed his eyes deep in reflection. No, he thought. He had messed things up as it was, and he couldn't ruin it further by destroying everything he had planned. But Sasuke was the one masturbating over him every night, so what was he supposed to do? Let that continue. It couldn't happen. If it did continue Sasuke would be even more warped by the mystery and confusion of his older brother that it might drive him to cling to him instead of loathe him. Maybe Itachi took the wrong approach trying to put his brother back on track. Maybe he should have just caught him masturbating, told him how pathetic he was, and beat him up a bit instead of essentially giving Sasuke what he wanted. It was a risky move, and Itachi knew that the outcome could have been a number of different things. It didn't go how he wanted it to. Thinking back on it, Itachi cursed to himself. He should have known it was a foolish move on his part, but for some reason he wanted it…maybe even more than Sasuke did. But how was that possible? How could he want to screw his younger brother? Did that make him even more sick? Itachi admitted he felt the desperation to be close and connected to someone he loved, and Sasuke was the only person who fit that need. It was such a difficult and fragile situation now, and Itachi could only blame himself for making it this way.   
There was only one thing that could be done now. Itachi had to either fix the situation and find something to throw Sasuke back on the revenge track, or…  
Itachi rested his head back against the tree and stared up at the beams of light shining through the leaves and branches. He couldn’t tell Sasuke the truth, no matter how much he wanted to. He had to wipe that thought from his mind completely or it would be the end of him. He could always continue to rape Sasuke on the occasion, and hopefully Sasuke will be pushed over the edge…but then again Sasuke could love and long for Itachi's visits, because Itachi didn’t trust himself to not show his emotions for his Otouto in that situation. Either way Itachi had no idea what he was going to do now. One thing was for certain however. Itachi agreed in his mind he would pay Sasuke another visit later on in the night to see how he was getting on. From there Itachi decided he would make a plan or a decision on what to do. For now all Itachi could do was continue to feel his guilt hover over him like a dark cloud, and wish he had done things differently.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still trying sort out his emotions and feelings. Staring at the ceiling and laying on his bed in a depressed-like state wasn't helping. But then again what could he do? There was not much he could do right now. He couldn't just go about his day like normal as if nothing happened, but if he stayed couped up in his home all day people would surely come looking for him. At some point during the day Naruto and Sakura would more than likely come bashing on his door wondering where on earth he was, and Sasuke didn't particularly want that. After what happened a matter of hours ago, the last thing he wanted was to have to put up with Naruto's annoying and inquisitive behaviour, and Sakura's attempts at showing she cares.   
Sasuke felt the breeze drift over him from the still open window. He glanced to the window sill and the image of seeing Itachi there last night flashed through his mind and gave him chills. He couldn't believe Itachi had caught him in such an awkward situation, and not only that he seemed to have known who and what it was over, and how frequent it happened. How long had Itachi been watching him for? Why hadn't he killed him the moment he witnessed something like that? For Itachi to observe something like that and not want to kill him was very unusual, Sasuke thought. Did it just make him want to use and abuse him? Did it make him see another opening to torture and scare him? Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts. How could he have gotten so caught up in those fantasies he played out each night in his mind?  
Sasuke gave a slight cringe. Itachi mocked him so badly last night. He felt even more ashamed of himself and embarrassed. He knew how pitiful he must have looked in his older brother's eyes. After all Itachi had done to him, after all the hate, after all the training for revenge…he had reduced himself to masturbation. Itachi was right, he was pathetic.   
Sasuke's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a few knocks on the door. Who on earth could that be? It was way too early in the morning for it to be Naruto…Plus Naruto's knocks aren't exactly the tame type. It couldn't be Sakura…Her knocks were always so gentle and quiet. So who's could they be?  
Sasuke lifted himself from the bed and hissed as he got in a sitting position. Great. How was he supposed to explain to anyone why he couldn't sit down properly?   
A few more knocks came. Whoever it was, they weren't going away. Sasuke groaned as he began to walk to the door. He really wasn't in the mood for visitors. But then something struck his mind like lightening. Itachi? No. It wouldn't be. It couldn't be. He wouldn't be so formal to use the front door…he uses windows instead…  
Nonetheless there was a chance. A possibility he may have turned into some sort of normal person. What would he be doing at his door though? Coming to rape him again? Coming to tell him he loved him? Sasuke shook his head. Was he insane? He was going even more batshit crazy than he thought he would.   
Once reaching the door, Sasuke didn't even bother checking through the peep hole to see who it was. He opened the door as quickly as possible…hoping to see a certain man…wishing to see a certain ninja…but was a little too surprised to see Kakashi standing there.   
Sasuke stood in awe and somewhat disappointment.   
"Sasuke-Kun…" Kakashi said a little taken back at the suddenness of the door opening, and even more from the sight he saw before him.   
Sasuke gulped and instantly remembered how he must have looked. His face was puffy and flushed the last time he had checked, and there were several cuts and bruises over his body that were incredibly visible. He watched Kakashi's eyes scanning over him and taking note of every little wound.   
"Kakashi-Sensei…" Sasuke finally said, "What are you doing here?"  
After a few more moments of Kakashi staring at him, he finally spoke.   
"I was going to take you for some one on one training…" Kakashi began, "But…uh…What on earth happened to you?"  
Sasuke felt a bit uncomfortable having his bruises examined.   
"Nothing…I…" He hadn't even thought of a lie he could use. There was no way he could admit the truth. 'I was raped by my older brother' was the only thing that Sasuke's mind was saying to him. 'He fucked me so hard…and I loved it.'   
Sasuke cringed.   
"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, looking a little bit concerned.   
"I'm fine!" Sasuke quickly said, "I just trained a little too hard yesterday…"   
Good. That lie sounded like it could have some truth to it, Sasuke thought.   
Kakashi looked sceptical. There were dark bruises over Sasuke's wrist that looked like a hand had grabbed him, and after looking closely enough there was a tiny paper thin cut across his throat as well.   
"Who were you training with?" Kakashi pried, making Sasuke feel more and more uneasy.   
"I didn't train with anyone." Sasuke continued to lie before even thinking. But why did Kakashi assume he was training with someone…shit…  
Sasuke gulped as Kakashi frowned at him.   
"Then what's this?" Kakashi questioned as he pointed at Sasuke's wrist.   
Sasuke looked down to what was obviously the outline of a hand that had bruised his wrist. Fuck. It was even turning a bluish purple now.   
"That was…me…" Sasuke said hesitantly. He wasn't sure if Kakashi was going to believe such a ridiculous lie or not. He had to though. There was no way he could know the truth.   
"You?" Kakashi wondered in disbelief.   
"Yeah…" Sasuke said, staring at the ground trying to figure out how he could explain this.   
"Why would you have grabbed and bruised your own wrist?" Kakashi asked. "Is there something you're not telling me?"   
Sasuke remained silent for a few moments, and then suddenly it clicked!  
"Well, actually, yeah…there is something I've been doing…but I've been trying to keep it a secret." Sasuke admitted, hoping this would work.   
Kakashi stepped forward and had practically invited himself in the house. Sasuke took a few steps back.   
"Oh?" Kakashi tilted his head in curiosity.   
"Well…I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell the other two!" Sasuke growled, pretending to be irritated to uphold the act he was attempting to carry out.   
"Alright, I promise." Kakashi agreed as he waved his hand.   
Sasuke mentally grinned. He had fooled Kakashi so far it seemed.   
"I've been thinking about my past more intently the past while…and I've been doing something different to try to relieve it…" Sasuke began, feeling a ping of truth to what he was saying. 'Yeah, masturbating!'   
Sasuke pushed the comments his brain was making to the side, and continued what he was saying.   
"I'm kind of ashamed of it…but it felt good for a short while…I've been self harming myself…"   
Kakashi's eye widened, and Sasuke was sure the one behind his forehead protector was widened as well.   
"Sasuke…Why would you even consider that a good idea?" Kakashi asked rather taken back by what he had just heard.   
Sasuke shrugged, "I guess it was something I hadn't tried before."   
Kakashi looked bewildered. "Doing something like that has no benefits. You can’t do that."  
For the first time Sasuke had witnessed Kakashi completely lost for words. He didn't like telling a lie like this. It made him feel so degraded. He would never actually self harm himself in a million years. It was pointless and stupid. It wasn't going to fix anything, and he didn’t hate himself enough to want to do something so silly. Hurting himself on purpose or even contemplating suicide was never an option. What would that prove? If there was one thing Sasuke wanted, it was a purpose and meaning to his life. Killing Itachi was that purpose and meaning. But now…was that still the same purpose he wanted? Did he want to kill the man who murdered his entire clan? The only man who turned him on beyond belief?  
"If you are going to do such impractical things when you are on your own then I think I should stay and keep an eye on you." Kakashi said again, folding his arms.   
Sasuke looked up to Kakashi and clenched his teeth together. 'Crap!'   
"No. After yesterday I decided not to do it anymore." he quickly blurted out.  
He hated how stupid he sounded. He sounded like a child now and he really hated it.   
Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."   
"It's really none of your business." Sasuke glared at his Sensei. He was getting a little bit too defensive now. "What I do is my decision. You don’t have any say."   
Kakashi was a little taken back at his student's snappy attitude but figured it must have been because he was embarrassed and ashamed of doing something so silly as to hurt himself.   
"Alright, alright." Kakashi hushed, "Calm down. I'm just concerned for your wellbeing."   
Sasuke sighed, "I can take care of myself." he rebutted.   
But could he really take care of himself? If anything he had completely lost his mind right now. He had been masturbating over his brother which in itself was one of the most messed up things he ever thought of, then he was raped by his brother and liked it, and now here he was flat out lying to his Sensei about self harming. What the hell was happening to him? When did his life suddenly turn completely upside down? He was of course shaken enough from his traumatic childhood, but it just seemed in such a short span of time he had lost control of himself.   
Sasuke could feel Kakashi's eye scanning over him again, making him feel tenser.   
"Well…Just…Take better care of yourself, alright?" Kakashi said, not really sure what to say about the whole thing. The situation was definitely something neither Kakashi or Sasuke had ever been in before, and it came across as very awkward.   
"I'm fine." Sasuke lied, looking away.   
"Ok…So I take it you're not keen for one on one training." Kakashi sighed, "Are you going to come to training later with Naruto and Sakura?"   
Sasuke scowled at Kakashi, "No. If they see me like this they will pester me the whole time."   
"True." Kakashi tilted his head, "Alright then. I'll be back to check on you later."   
To end the awkwardness Kakashi decided he should probably leave Sasuke for now, but definitely keep an eye on him.   
Sasuke watched him leave, and once he was completely out of sight he closed the door and turned around pressing his back to it. He let out a small sigh of relief that the awkwardness had ended. But he couldn’t waste too much time thinking about the lie he told Kakashi. Sasuke knew he had bigger problems on his plate right now. The worst part of it all was not knowing what was to come, and having to wait and see what happens…If anything at all. Sasuke knew that if this was the end of everything and was just a one off thing, he would be deeply crushed. But if it weren't the end…what would he do? Would he be able to handle it? He had no idea.


	6. Chapter 6

~Squirming and thrashing about, Sasuke tried to pull away from the powerful ninja male's grasp. He tried to scream with all his might but all he could manage was a few muffled cries. Itachi yanked the younger boy's hair making him more compliant as he continued to violate his mouth.   
"Don't resist me." Sasuke heard Itachi's icy voice tell him. "I already know you like being on your knees for me."   
Sasuke tried to frantically shake his head but Itachi firmly held it in place. Sasuke's lips slid over his older brother's member back and forth. The feeling was something he had never experienced before. He'd never had a cock in his mouth, and never thought he ever would. How was this happening to him? How did he ever get in a situation like this?  
Daringly, Sasuke grazed his teeth over the older man's flesh to regain some dignity and pose a threat to him as if to warn him that he could just bite down whenever he wanted to. He felt Itachi tense up ever so slightly before pulling a kunai out and holding it to his neck.   
"Don’t even consider it."   
Sasuke felt both fear and excitement as he instinctively sucked harder on the manhood before him. He couldn't deny he absolutely loved this. He loved pretending he was resisting and wanted absolutely nothing to do with this. He loved that the stronger ninja was being so rough with him. He loved that he was so helpless. He loved that he finally had his brother's cock in his mouth!   
Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Itachi let out a groan at the sudden change in his actions.   
"Tch." Itachi grunted, pressing the kunai harder to Sasuke's throat. "Tease."   
Sasuke could have sworn he could taste the sweet precum from his Nii-San, all until suddenly…~

BANG! 

Sasuke leapt up in a panic at the loud noise that startled him. Confused where he was for a moment, he looked around anxiously to see what made such a thunderous sound. Once noticing an out of place object on the floor, Sasuke realised it must have fallen off his shelf. The curtains of his open window lifted high into the air, revealing the culprit was the wind.   
Sasuke rubbed his face and tried to get his bearings from being snapped out of his sleep so abruptly. Sleep? Sasuke didn’t remember going to sleep. He must have fallen asleep in the afternoon sometime. He remembered that he ended up staying in the house all day, not daring to leave and have his wounds exposed and his friends questioning him. He hadn't even trained today which was very unusual for him. Neither Naruto nor Sakura came around to pester him, which was quite fortunate. Sasuke guessed Kakashi would have kept them away. How could he have fallen asleep though? He didn't do very much of anything today and somehow passed out. He was however emotionally drained from the previous night's events, which would probably explain it. Sleeping was a good way to escape from reality, at least for a little while.   
Sasuke rubbed his eyes. "What the hell is the time?" he asked himself.   
He glanced up to the clock on the other side of his room, and it read 10:15pm.  
"Urgh. How annoying." Sasuke groaned.   
He had completely ruined his semi-normal sleeping pattern now. How on earth was he going to get back to sleep now?   
As Sasuke gave his face one last rub, he felt something slightly crusty on the side of his mouth. What on earth was that? He turned around back to where he was sleeping and saw a small dark patch. Did he really drool in his sleep? How embarrassing. What could have caused him to drool like that? Wait a sec…  
Scenes of Sasuke's dream flashed back to him instantly and made him gasp. He had been dreaming about giving oral sex to his brother. Why the hell was he dreaming about that?   
Sasuke knew exactly why he was dreaming about that, but he forced himself to pretend he was shocked and disturbed. He thought back on it and tried to remember every single detail. He remembered being on his knees. Itachi holding and pulling his hair roughly. The feel of the large member forcing into his mouth. The sound of his older brother's groans and threats. The sensation of butterflies in his stomach as the kunai was pressed to his throat. The desperate want and need to satisfy the powerful ninja while acting out the struggle to refuse.   
Sasuke closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip at those thoughts. His brain had meshed bits and pieces of real events from last night and created this erotic perverse dream. It felt so real. There was only one difference; last night Sasuke couldn’t even begin to relive how frightened, humiliated, and distressed he was. It was the worst feeling in the world. Itachi made him feel like a complete and utter failure both as a ninja and as a male. He was guy; he was supposed to be the one doing the giving, not the one receiving….Receiving…  
Remembering the sensations Itachi gave him last night made his body shudder with delight. He couldn't believe what he felt. It was unlike anything he had ever thought was possible to endure. How on earth did that man make him feel like that? He must have done that a thousand times before, Sasuke thought. But then he began to feel a little crestfallen at that idea. Was his older brother experienced? How many times had he done it? What else had he done? Has he ever raped anyone else before? Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but also a little bit…  
Sasuke noticed an uncomfortable feeling down in his pants. He glanced down noticed a large bulge making a tent out of the fabric. The material didn’t look quite right, making Sasuke reach his hand down to touch it.   
"Urgh!" He scowled, realising it was soaked.   
Did he spoof himself in his sleep? That was almost as embarrassing as drooling.   
Sasuke moved to find a change of pants. Once he found some he began to get changed. After stripping down something clicked in Sasuke's head. He quickly shot his gaze to the open window to make sure no one was there. After having Itachi appear on his window sill last night while he was so unaware and touching himself, he wasn't going to risk being caught in an awkward situation again.   
Sasuke got changed the quickest he had ever, and closed the window. That was right…What was going to happen tonight? Sasuke almost forgot his fears of what tonight could bring. Would Itachi come back? Would he kill him? Would he rape him again? Would he just disappear and be never seen again? Sasuke didn’t know what he should do. Should he just close all the windows and doors and lock himself in the house and hope Itachi wouldn’t come back?   
Sasuke frowned at himself. Like as if closing windows and locking doors was going to prevent Itachi from coming into the house. If Itachi wanted to come in, he was going to come in. No questions asked. No matter what Sasuke did, he was going to be a sitting duck. Unless he left the house? He could go to someone else's house to stay. No…he couldn't do that. If he went anywhere people would see his wounds and want to know why he suddenly wanted to be social for a change. He couldn't deal with being questioned right now. But what else could he do?  
Sasuke sighed and leaned his back against the wall and banged it with one of his fists in frustration. He was so disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe he was planning how to run away from Itachi. His whole purpose and being was to become strong and kill Itachi. But here he was hiding from him, with a hard on that wasn't going away.   
Sasuke's thoughts trailed back to the dream he had. It was like he was a completely different person in comparison to the helpless boy getting fucked on the floor last night. Sasuke winced. In the dream he absolutely loved what he was doing. He was pretending to struggle. He was deliberately doing things to taunt his brother and get reactions from him. He was excited over the feeling of being in danger but somehow knowing he wasn't. It made him feel like he was partly in control, getting what he wanted, instead of just being used and abused. Sasuke wondered if his brain made him act that way in the dream to make him feel like he wasn't completely at a loss. Maybe it was a way to cope with what happened by trying to turn the situation around. Or maybe it was just because he was an incredibly sick boy. Or perhaps he was what Itachi had called him in his dream…a tease?   
Sasuke was now beginning to toss up the thought of whether or not he actually wanted to leave the house and run away from Itachi's supposed revisit. What if he truly wanted to stay in the house and be preyed upon helplessly again just like last night? What if he could play out his dream and pretend to struggle and fight against his older brother's advances, but secretly love every second? He could run from him, be caught by him, be hurt by him, get down on his knees for him, and beg him not to kill him as he pleas to do anything for him!  
Sasuke glared down to his noticeable erection. Why the hell were these kind of fantasies persisting? Wasn't last night enough to throw all of them out the window and be done with it? What did he expect this to turn into; some sort of dirty little secret where he and Itachi would partake in wild sex games together? That idea was just crazy!  
It wasn't fair. None of this should be happening. He shouldn't have ever been turned on by his older brother in the first place. He shouldn't have touched himself over him. He shouldn't have allowed himself to be taken advantage of like that. He shouldn't have become so messed up.   
Sasuke grabbed his bag of ninja tools and moved quickly from his room and through the house. He pulled open the front door and exited.   
He couldn’t stand the feeling of being couped up and useless. If he kept dwelling on all these emotions and thoughts he would spiral into a depression that he wouldn’t be able to get out of. He was already on his way to hitting rock-bottom. He had to try to regain himself, and training was just how he was going to start.  
He moved as swiftly as he could to the training grounds, keeping his best to stay quiet and hidden in the darkness of the night. It was proving to be quite difficult however; the moon was full and shining, but it wasn't yet high enough in the sky to illuminate everything. It didn't take Sasuke long to get to his destination, and once he did he threw his ninja pack to the ground. Heatedly he ran towards one of the wooden training stumps and began kicking and punching it. He was so frustrated and angry at himself for falling so low in his training and also in his mental state. Training had always been his release, up until 6 months ago. Masturbation had been rivalling his training, and what's worse is it was over his older brother. The one man he hated and sworn to kill. And now, the one man who he wanted and got raped by, and the one man who he wanted to deep throat…  
Sasuke punched the training stump harder. Why did he have to suffer from such thoughts? Why did he want that? To deep throat Itachi? That was insane.   
But was it so insane? Itachi screwed him last night. If he could do that then didn’t that mean he was just as insane? Of course he was insane! He killed their entire clan, so why was it any surprise that he'd do something else messed up? The bad part about it was Sasuke wanted it and enjoyed it! Did that make him just as bad as Itachi was? Was there some sort of genetic fault in their family that made them doomed to be mentally disturbed like this? Sasuke didn’t know what was going on. It was all so hard to believe. All he knew was that he had to force himself back on track. The idea of having nothing to work towards anymore and nothing to gain revenge for tormented his thoughts. Once again Sasuke was so occupied he didn't even notice someone was watching him. 

This time Kakashi sat a distance away in a tree, watching Sasuke's training. He had been on his way to check up on him, but stumbled across him out here by chance. Kakashi could tell by Sasuke's actions he seemed to be deeply frustrated by something, and he really wanted to find out what it was. There was no way he was going to accept that the younger ninja had been self harming himself. It was so out of character for him, and he had never acted up like that before. Sure, having Sasuke's childhood would have been tough and made him think and do strange things from time to time, but nothing like this. Kakashi was sure something must have happened to spark this unusual behaviour in Sasuke. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it yet. It may have had to do with hearing that Itachi was seen in the area yesterday, but still he was acting a bit extreme for that to be it. It's not like he saw him or anything…  
Kakashi thought he would just watch the boy closely for the next while, until he could either figure it out or come up with something to appease his curiosity. He didn't like when one of his students was seemed to be struggling with something. Especially when they would try to lie to him to cover it up. 

Little did either Sasuke or Kakashi know, there was another man nearby. Itachi watched Sasuke as well. In fact, he had been watching him all night. He had watched him sleep most of the night and struggle with a dream, and followed him when he had run out of his house to the training grounds. Itachi could tell how bothered his precious little Otouto was. He could see the anger and desperation in his fists. From what he could see he had tormented Sasuke horribly from last night. Did he really hate him now? Did he want to kill again? Did last night's plan actually succeed?   
Itachi really hoped so. That would be perfect. Everything would be set back on track again…But did Itachi really want that deep down inside himself? Of course he didn't. Somehow Itachi had begun to crave the idea of having his little brother want him. Having him cling to him, need him, desire him. But they were such impossible and selfish thoughts, and Itachi hated himself for it. He had taken enough away from Sasuke already. He took his family away from him, deprived him of having a normal and happy life, took his sexual innocence, and now he was thinking about taking what was left of him to be his. Itachi stared at the younger ninja taking out his built up anger. How could he have taken so much from this precious young boy? How could he have been so cruel to him? There was nothing more that Itachi wanted right now than to embrace his little brother, and tell him everything was okay. To comfort him through his cries and frustrations. To prod his two fingers against his forehead like he used to do so many years ago. But it was too late for that now. He couldn't do that; it would jeopardise everything. Nonetheless that didn't change the urge Itachi had to do so. He would do anything to change the way things had to be. If only there was a way…

Sasuke continued to attack the training stump in front of him. He could feel bruises forming on his knuckles now, and if he were to continue he was sure he'd break the skin and allow them to become very bloody. But he didn't care about that right now. He was too angry at himself. Angry for having unnatural feelings and desires for his older brother. Angry for becoming so weak and pathetic over the years. Angry for allowing himself to be dominated by another man. Angry for loving every moment of it…  
"Fuck." Sasuke cursed to himself as his thoughts made him more frustrated.   
He hated that he enjoyed being screwed by another man. Sure it was bad enough that it was Itachi, being his older sibling and all, but a man as well…The last thing Sasuke wanted was anyone to find out he had his first sexual encounter with a male. All of this seemed to make his first kiss with Naruto so pointless now. Why did he allow this to happen? How could he even have considered being overpowered by another man would be appealing? Itachi seemed to bring out the worst in him, in every way possible.   
Sasuke kept up this form of training for at least 45 minutes now, and he could feel the flesh from his knuckles become torn and raw, but he still continued to punch away his irritations. He felt his shins become numb from the kicks he was delivering to the stump. Even after the damaging pain he was inflicting upon himself by doing this, it wasn't enough to stop one particular organ from ceasing to perform. No matter how long Sasuke abused the training stump before him, the erection in his pants didn't seem to die. He couldn't understand why, and it infuriated him more. He was cursed with these emotions and desires that drove his mind and body insane. Even after being taken by his older brother last night, it wasn't enough. The yearning and lust hadn't died at all. He was completely out of his mind. There was nothing that could cure him. It was like as if he had caught some sort of fever that he just couldn't sweat out. It just made him ache and crave the older man harder more and more. As much as Sasuke wanted to rid himself of these feelings and needs, he knew somewhere inside himself that he couldn't. They wouldn't stop. They were too strong for him to overcome.   
Sasuke continued his vigorous training, but his body was beginning to fail him. Exhaustion was getting the better of him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up for too much longer.   
After training for over an hour now, he felt his legs become shaky, and his punches become softer. His knees began to buckle, and after a few moments more he finally collapsed to the ground. Panting hard, he lay onto his back and sprawled out on the grass. He stared upwards at the starry sky, noticing the moon had become much higher now, illuminating his surroundings and bathing softly over his body.   
The luscious grass beneath him provided some relief to his heated body, and for a moment Sasuke appreciated it. He was so exhausted now. But he had to release those frustrations he had inside himself. But he knew it was only going to provide him temporary relief. When tomorrow would come, he was sure all his anger would have returned to him, but for now he just decided to lay in the peace and quiet.   
Sasuke let out a deep sigh. "Urgh…"   
He could feel his still hardened member throbbing at the lack of contact it wished to receive. It was so persistent and stubborn. Just like Sasuke's personality.   
How on earth was he going to get rid of it? His body was so worn out and yet he was still able to keep his erection. It didn’t help that the entire time he had been thinking about Itachi, which was obviously the reason it wasn't going down. No matter what thoughts Sasuke had about his sibling, it seemed to torment his body more.   
Sasuke slowly lifted his right hand, and moved it over to the raised bulge of his pants. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but brush his fingers over the tight fabric to see how it felt. The sudden contact sent chills through his body as he let a hiss escape his lips. He couldn't be doing that. Not out in the open…but for some reason that idea just made his groin ache.   
Sasuke pulled his hand away. "I'm not doing this again!" He scolded himself. "Not over him!"   
But Sasuke knew he wouldn't be able to refuse himself for long. He didn't want to give into his bodies' urges, but he knew at some point he wouldn't be able to say no anymore. It really wasn't fair. There was no denying it any longer. He had no idea what he was going to do now.   
Sasuke choked back a groan as he threw his head backwards into the grass. His hand had managed to find its way back to his crotch. The squeezes and rubs he was giving himself felt too good to decline. But he couldn't do this so publicly. He knew that anyone could just stumble across him and see him like this. And where would that leave him? It's not really something he wanted anyone to see. Having Itachi see it all last night was more than enough. But it just felt so amazing right now, Sasuke thought. Surely it was late enough at night for people to not be wondering around, especially in the training grounds since it was decently far away from the village streets. There wouldn't be anyone around now. He didn’t want to wait until he got back home. He was too drained of energy to rush back home now.   
Sasuke quickly shoved his hand down his pants and let out a moan as it came into contact with his hard, wet cock. If he did this fast enough he could get away without being caught. It didn’t help that the moon was beaming down on him, making him completely visible. But that seemed to be all apart of the thrill.   
"Gah!" Sasuke gasped at the sensation of finally giving in to his demanding member.   
He began to pull on himself hastily, not being able to contain his moans and cries of satisfaction. He relived in his mind every little detail of last night. All the pleasure. All the passion. All the fears. All the actions. All the noises…It was so wrong but it was so right all at the same time, and Sasuke for the moment didn’t give a damn about how immoral it was. If it could give him bliss like this, like no other, then how could it be so bad?

Still watching a short distance away, Kakashi wasn't sure what he was seeing. Either his only normal eye was playing tricks on him, or he was actually seeing one of his students jerking off.  
"What the hell is he doing?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask aloud. He was so shocked. There was no way he would have thought in a million years he would see a sight like this, especially from someone like Sasuke. What the hell was going through his mind? What the hell was going on?   
Kakashi didn't know whether he should leave, look away, or go and scold the young boy for doing such things in a public place where anyone could just walk by and see him. It was such an awkward situation. If he went and confronted Sasuke he knew it wouldn't turn out well. Sasuke would most likely be angry and embarrassed that his Sensei had witnessed such and a thing and most likely avoid him for a very long while. But if Kakashi sat back and did nothing then… that was just going to make things more awkward and wrong. He knew Sasuke had been troubled, and knew that obviously he touched himself since he was a teenager now, but he certainly didn't expect him to be just going at himself so openly. It was honestly bizarre.  
Kakashi decided against going and stopping the younger ninja. He couldn't let him know he was spying on him for one, and for another he didn't really want the uncomfortableness that would follow whenever he and Sasuke trained together.   
For now Kakashi diverted his eyes away from the boy bucking vulnerably into his hand, and debated on whether it was time for him to leave for the night. 

Diverting his eyes away definitely wasn't an option for the other man watching Sasuke. Itachi gazed at the sight before him. His precious little Otouto seemed so furious and upset before, and Itachi admitted that he certainly didn't expect to see this happen again. Hadn't Sasuke learnt anything from last night? He was so sure his little brother's feelings had changed back to vengeful ones only an hour or two ago.   
Itachi let out a small sigh as he shook his head. He couldn’t let this go on. This had to be stopped. This was going against everything he planned. He had to stop Sasuke from doing this. He had to stop him from having these feelings about him. But how could he? His attempt seemingly had failed. Was there anything he could do?   
Sasuke moans became louder and Itachi was snapped out of his thoughts. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed watching his little brother do this to himself. It seemed so pathetic and helpless, but that only made Itachi find his Otouto somewhat adorable. But how could Sasuke be doing this out in the open, Itachi wondered. Had he really lost that much control of himself? Did he find it thrilling to come close to being caught? Was he doing it to catch the attention of someone in particular?   
Itachi started to consider the situation. After being caught like this last night, he was sure Sasuke would have been reluctant to do something like this again, especially so publicly. But that clearly wasn't the case. He obviously still had his fantasies, and what Itachi had to decide now was whether or not he should do anything about them. One half of him wanted to do anything to make Sasuke hate him again, and the other half wanted to force himself into the young ninja and make him scream again.   
Sasuke panted and moaned loudly as he quickened his pace on himself. He could feel his precum dripping over fingers and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. It was only a few moments more and Sasuke pulled the front of his pants down with his left hand, revealing his length to the moonlight as he prepared for his release. The feeling of exposure and fear of being seen sent chills through Sasuke's body as he tensed up arched his back now. He consciously knew he couldn't be too loud in case someone would hear him, but at the time it just really didn’t seem to matter much.   
"Nii-Sannn!" Sasuke accidentally cried out a lot louder than he had expected to, as he shot his orgasm over his hand and his shirt.   
He couldn't believe it. He had done it again. He had touched himself over Itachi again, and it felt so wonderful. How long was this going to go on for?  
"Shit." Sasuke cursed to himself. He allowed his still firm penis to stay exposed as he tried to catch his breath. His release had left him feeling even more exhausted, but also somewhat relieved. However, it was no match for the orgasm Itachi had given him last night, and Sasuke acknowledged that. Nothing could possibly feel as good as the way Itachi made him feel. He knew that getting himself off like this was only going to be a poor substitute from now on in comparison.   
Sasuke winced at the sensitivity he felt from his hand still touching his member. He let go of himself and glanced over his drenched, sticky fingers. He let out an irritated grunt as he began to wonder what he could clean himself with.   
Looking down to his shirt, Sasuke noticed how much cum he spilt over it and gave another grunt of disappointment. It hardly mattered now though, it was over and done with. He wiped his hand on a clean space of his shirt and continued to relax under the night sky. 

Kakashi was completely stunned and rather disturbed by what he had just witnessed. He heard Sasuke finish himself off, but what he heard him cry out was just mind boggling. 'Nii-San' ? Brother? Itachi? Why on earth would he thinking about him let alone calling that name out as if that is what got him off?   
Kakashi thought he was suffering from delusions for a moment and was beginning to question whether or not he had fallen asleep while spying on Sasuke and this was all some sort of crazy bad dream. This was too weird. What the heck was going through Sasuke's head? Was he really that messed up? Kakashi wasn't sure what to do. He had just seen his number one student in a very inappropriate manner, and then witnessed whom exactly he was thinking about during it.   
"No." Kakashi shook his head in disbelief. "It was just a slip of the tongue. Either that or my hearing is failing me." He refused to believe what just happened. He was definitely going to call it a night now before anything got stranger…until…  
Kakashi's eye widened and he froze.   
"What the hell is he doing here!?" He choked. 

Sasuke laid on the grass with his eyes closed, trying to get his bearings together and build up enough energy to get up. He knew he had to leave and get back home. He needed a shower and yet another change of clothes. He felt so dirty and soiled, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Just a little bit longer, Sasuke thought. No one was around at this time of night. No one had seen him. He was completely alone out here. There was no harm in just resting for a short while…  
"Pitiful." Itachi suddenly spoke.   
Sasuke felt a cold spark shoot through him as his stomach dropped.   
"Have you learnt nothing?"  
Even after being so worn out, Sasuke found the last ounce of energy he had to pull himself to his hands and knees. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a hallucination. A dream. Maybe he passed out in the grass?   
Sasuke could feel his heart race and he was beginning to hyperventilate. He shot his gaze upwards where he witnessed his older brother standing no further than 10 metres away. He was starting to panic now. How was he able to get so close without being noticed? Sasuke urgently tried his best to stand up on shaky legs, and it seemed to work, but it only succeeded into making him look feeble and just as Itachi said, 'Pitiful'.   
Itachi continued to speak in an icy tone. "How do you expect to kill me when you only seem to progress in being so useless and pathetic?"   
Sasuke was at a complete loss for words. He was back to being scared of the man in front of him. Only 24 hours ago he had taken his sexual innocence, and shared what seemed to be intimate moments, but now he seemed to be just as intimidating as he was when he first confronted him last night.   
Sasuke took an unsteady step backwards. What was Itachi doing here? Was he coming to kill him this time around? Sasuke knew he couldn't turn around and run even if his life depended on it. His body was still much too weak, and if he were to try to run now it would make him look exactly like the words Itachi was using to describe him. Why did he think exhausting himself through training like that was a good idea? Sasuke cursed in his mind.   
"You're weak."   
Those words stung Sasuke harshly like a bee sting delivered straight to his heart. He tried to take another step backwards.   
"Why are you so weak?"   
Sasuke's ankle gave out and sent him falling backwards to ground onto his elbows. He hissed at the pain it inflicted, but not once did he take his eyes off the offending man in front of him.   
Itachi began to walk forward and Sasuke helplessly struggled to move backwards on the ground now. He had no idea what to expect. Was Itachi going to hurt him? How long had he been watching him for? He had obviously seen him masturbating again considering he did it so carelessly. Sasuke felt so useless. He knew how weak he must have looked being unable to stand up. He would have looked much weaker than he did last night.   
Itachi gradually made his way over to Sasuke, and paused once he reached him.   
Sasuke stared up at the older man with fear in his eyes. His chest heaved up and down with his panicked breaths, anxiously waiting to see what was going to happen. He wished he had the strength to run, or at the very least had the courage to yell for help. But Sasuke knew that would make him even more pathetic that he already was, and no doubt earn him some harsh blows from his older brother.   
"It's not enough." Itachi reached down to the younger boy, and forcefully grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
Sasuke felt himself being lifted up off the ground and immediately threw both his hands over Itachi's arm in protest.  
Itachi pulled him close to his face and glared cruelly into his younger brother's eyes.   
"Your hatred," He continued, making Sasuke gulp. "It's not enough."   
Sasuke tried to thrash about and set himself free from the tight grip Itachi had on his shirt. He knew it was hopeless. There was no way he had enough power to get away from his older brother. He was way too strong, and Sasuke's body was so tired.   
"Let me go!" Sasuke begged, attempting to kick the man in front of him.   
Itachi ignored Sasuke's failed kicks. "You're too weak. You're not capable of becoming strong enough to defeat me."  
Itachi's words were so insensitive and Sasuke hated it. He hated being told he was weak, especially by this man. He hated being reminded he was no match for him.   
"Your existence is meaningless." Itachi leaned in closer to Sasuke making the younger ninja become tense. "Maybe I should just kill you and get it over with."   
After hearing that Sasuke's heart began to ache, and before he could even comprehend the words that had been said to him, he felt himself being flung back to the ground violently.   
Itachi threw Sasuke back onto the grass and watched him as he let out a cry of pain. He felt guilty for the things he was saying to him. But he had to be cruel like this. It was the only way he knew how to be in the current situation. He could hardly tell Sasuke the truth, and how he absolutely adored him and valued his life above anything else in the world.  
Sasuke forced himself to flip over onto his hands and knees. He knew it was going to do him no good but he had to do something. He had to try. He had to get away from here and somehow find help. If he was able to get close enough to the village streets there would surely be someone who would see Itachi and report him. That would make Itachi flee. Sasuke pushed himself as hard as he could to stand up on his legs, but before he could do so successfully he felt a painful blow to his spine. He fell forward into the grass again and let out a gasp.   
Itachi had kicked him back down. There was no way he was going to let him escape. He already guessed Sasuke's plan, and the last thing he needed was to be hassled by some Leaf Village Anbu.   
"Pathetic." Itachi scolded. "You think you can run from me?"   
Sasuke groaned in pain and tried to pull himself along the grass with his arms. He could see his ninja bag only a few metres away. If he could reach it he'd at the very least have a kunai or some sort of weapon to defend himself with. Even though Sasuke knew in his mind Itachi wasn't going to let him reach it so easily. But what could he do? He couldn't just admit defeat and allow Itachi to kill him. He was going to try his best to fight right up until the very end. Maybe even if he could stall and by himself as much time as possible he might regain his strength.   
Itachi could plainly see what Sasuke was thinking and what he was trying to accomplish. It was so obvious, and for a few moments Itachi just let the boy struggle with all his might to get closer to the bag. It wasn't exactly that much of a threat. Ninja tools weren't what Itachi classified as intimidating. They wouldn't pose any danger to him.   
After a few long moments, Sasuke had almost reached his ninja bag. In the back of his mind he wondered why Itachi had allowed him to get that close to it. Did he want him to at least try to give him some sort of battle? Was he enjoying watching him struggle? What on earth did he have planned?   
Sasuke reached his hand out to make a grab for the bag, but feeling of his shirt being aggressively yanked caught his attention.   
"Let go of me!" Sasuke gasped as he shot his gaze over his shoulder.   
Itachi continued to grip the fabric tightly, and in one last jerk he tore the shirt completely off of Sasuke's body.   
Sasuke let out a startled cry as he felt the exposure of his top half to night air and the soft grass beneath him.   
"What are you doing!?" Sasuke yelled, "Leave me alone!"   
Itachi's eyes scanned over his younger brother's pale skin. It was definitely becoming toned from the amount of training he had been doing over the years, and Itachi found it to be very admirable. It looked so smooth and delicate though, and it made Itachi want to stroke it. With that thought in mind, Itachi reached his hand down to the boy and gently brushed his fingers down his spine, enjoying how it felt.   
The touch gave Sasuke chills that ran through every inch of his body. He wondered what on earth the older ninja was doing. What was with the gentle caresses? It seemed very out of character for the evil man.   
"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke dared to ask. "Don't touch me."   
Itachi frowned at that last statement. He pulled his hand back immediately and realised he had gotten lost for moment in his own desires to touch the boy tenderly. He shouldn't have touched him like that. Itachi held back a curse.   
"Is that really what you want?" He mused. "Because I don’t think it is."   
Sasuke couldn't help but let a light blush cross his cheeks as he tried to reach out for his ninja bag again. But once his fingers grazed it -   
"Gah!" Sasuke howled.   
Itachi punched him in his side, and Sasuke was so sure it almost broke a rib. He felt his hair being grabbed and tugged fiercely making him give out another howl.   
"Is it?" Itachi asked the groaning boy below him.   
Sasuke refused to answer the man and stayed as silent as he could, but it only caused him to receive another thump to his ribs.   
"Ahhh!" Sasuke rasped.   
"Answer me." Itachi ordered.   
Sasuke's body began to tremble with a mixture of pain and alarm. He expected no less than to be beaten up by his older brother considering how worthless he had become. But it hurt so much...What was he going to do him? What did he want?  
"Stop…" Sasuke manage to cough.   
Itachi struck the boy again, "I said, answer me." he demanded.   
"Please!" Sasuke couldn't help but beg. "No more!"   
Itachi felt a ping of remorse. He deeply hoped he hadn't hurt his precious Otouto too badly.   
"Then admit it."   
Sasuke puffed for air. He felt completely winded by Itachi's blows. They were so much more powerful than his own could have ever been. But it wasn't done hard enough to break any of his bones…why? Why hadn't Itachi just broke all of his ribs? Why hadn't he just killed him already? Did he want to torture him first? Torture him like last night? Sasuke shook harder.   
"Admit what?" He questioned. "What do you want from me?"   
"Admit what you desire!" Itachi snarled, "Admit why you shamefully touch yourself every night!"   
Sasuke cringed. He wanted so badly to reach for his ninja tools, but he was scared the criminal man would hit him again. Why was he tormenting him like this? What did he want to achieve? To have him just openly say to him 'yes I want to be fucked by you'? That wasn't going to happen. Sasuke flat out refused to admit such a thing. There were so many things he accidentally moaned aloud last night that he wished he hadn't, but there was no way he was going to let Itachi hear them again tonight.   
"No." Sasuke rejected, earning himself yet another blow to his side.   
"Would you like me to remind you?" Itachi suddenly replaced his tone with one similar to amusement. "Please Nii-San, I want it so bad."   
Sasuke's ears pricked and his eyes widened at hearing his older brother recite what he had confessed to him last night. Itachi was mocking him, and Sasuke felt so embarrassed and ashamed.   
"Don’t!" Sasuke growled back at the stronger man.   
"I'll do anything you want."  
"Stop it!"   
"Please touch me, Nii-San."   
"Shut up!"   
"I want you."   
"Urgh!" Sasuke covered his ears. He couldn't stand this. He couldn't stand hearing Itachi repeat to him all those embarrassing things. He hated being ridiculed. It wasn't fair. Why was he doing this to him? Couldn't he just leave him alone? There was no need for this teasing and shaming.   
"This is why you're weak." Itachi continued to speak, jerking Sasuke's head back by his hair so his ears would be uncovered again. "Last night wasn't enough for you. Being fucked once wasn't enough. You wanted it. You still want now."   
Sasuke shook his head rapidly in protest. He couldn't believe what Itachi was saying to him. Why was he saying these things? They were devastatingly true, but Sasuke would never acknowledge it.   
"You twisted your hatred and turned it into some sort of sick fantasy." Itachi's words penetrated Sasuke like daggers. "Tell me, what is the point of your existence?"   
Sasuke didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't want to. His whole life purpose was to kill Itachi. But now what? If he couldn't kill him, then what purpose did he have?  
"Get off me." Sasuke dared to order, making Itachi smirk at how courageous his little brother was.   
Itachi leaned down to whisper into the defenceless boy's ear. "Make me."   
Sasuke gave a grunt and shuddered at the feel of Itachi's warm breath against him. There was no way he could make him. Both the ninjas knew that, and to Sasuke it was the worst feeling in the world. But last night, and in that dream he had earlier…it didn’t seem like it was the worst feeling.   
A few seconds of silence went by, until Sasuke felt something that made him squirm.  
Itachi allowed his tongue to drag over the pale boy's neck, leaving a fine trail of saliva. He couldn't help himself, there were so many things he wanted to do to his Otouto. He wanted to taste him, feel him, smell him, and explore every single inch of his body. He thought he was doing a good enough job at pretending to be the bad guy so far, so what harm could it do to have a little fun.   
"What are you doing!?" Sasuke choked, blushing hard at the sensation.   
Itachi repeatedly licked his prey's neck, loving the reaction he was getting. It was making Sasuke's body weaker by the second. As he continued, he placed his right hand on smaller boy's hip and slowly snaked it around to the front of his pants.   
Sasuke could feel these actions and had no idea what to expect from them. He was too busy shivering in delight at the older man's touch. It felt so seductive, but why?  
He felt Itachi reach the top of his pants, and then his pants being tugged down.   
"Don't -" Sasuke tried to protest until his re-hardened cock sprung out.   
Itachi could feel how stiff it was, and wondered how on earth his little brother could have become hard again so soon after he had relieved himself before.   
"Hn." Itachi sneered. "Pathetic."   
Sasuke clenched his teeth together and turned his head away in humiliation. He had become so hard and aroused so quickly, even after cumming already. He hated it. Why the hell did Itachi being on top of him make his body act like that? He didn't want it. He didn’t want Itachi. He didn't want to be overpowered by a man! He also couldn't stand lying to himself anymore.   
"Why are you so pathetic?" Itachi asked.   
"Tch." Sasuke tried his best to hold his tongue, but he just couldn't. "Bastard."   
At having said that, Sasuke felt his older brother's hand trail around to the back of his pants now. He cringed. There was only one thing that could come from this, and he wished with every ounce of his being that he could stop it. With one foul swoop Itachi ripped Sasuke's pants down from the back and tore them entirely off of his body and tossed the material aside.   
Sasuke let out a cry of resistance. "No!" he yelled, trying to claw at the ground in front of him. He was completely naked, out in the open, in front of one of the most powerful and most wanted ninja men. 

Kunai at the ready and his forehead protector up, Kakashi could not believe was he was seeing. A few minutes ago he was preparing himself to dive down to the scene and break up the fight and protect Sasuke from harm. But now, as he watched the situation progress he wasn't even sure of what he was doing anymore. Itachi didn't look like he was trying to kill Sasuke, he was looking like he was trying to take advantage of him.   
"What the-" was all Kakashi could manage to mumble to himself. Should he still shoot down there and stop this from happening? Of course he should, it was definitely the right thing to do. Or was it? Sasuke would be awkward and embarrassed that his Sensei had witnessed something like this, but at the same time would he not be thankful that he just prevented him from being raped? It was definitely rape wasn't it? Sasuke couldn't fight back and seemed to be struggling to get away, while Itachi was forcefully holding him down and abusing him. But he did hear Sasuke call out 'Nii-San' when he reached his climax. What did it all mean?   
Kakashi felt sick. His stomach churned at watching the sight occurring on the training grounds. But what should he do? Sasuke was totally unclothed, and there was someone as dangerous as Itachi on top of him. Was this the reason Sasuke had been acting strange? Is this where he got his cuts and bruises from? It all became so clear now. It all clicked and fell into place. No wonder Sasuke had lied about it. 

"Let me go!" Sasuke pleaded as he tried to pull himself away.  
Itachi let go of Sasuke's hair and held on tightly to his hips, preventing the boy from getting very far. He pulled the hips upwards, forcing Sasuke up on his elbows and knees.   
"Stop it!" Sasuke cried, "I don't want it!" But both he and Itachi knew he was lying. Why else would he be so hard? Why else hadn’t he screamed for help?   
"Don't lie to me." Itachi hissed.  
Sasuke made a grab for the ninja tools again. He successfully latched onto the bag and tried to fumble with the button to open it.  
Itachi didn't seem to care. He was far too busy with unbuttoning his own pants with one hand while holding onto Sasuke with his other. After a second or two he pulled his member free from its confines, and glanced down to see how stiff it was. It was incredible how Sasuke could turn him on like this. He held back a groan from rubbing it a few times, before reaching his hand up to his mouth. He withdrew some saliva from his mouth to his fingers and spread it over his aching cock. He was going to use it as a form of lubricant this time. He wanted to hear Sasuke cry and moan for him again like he had done last night. He wanted to mock and tease him about it and tell him that he told him so. It was such a bittersweet situation. Itachi was able to be the bastard Sasuke claimed him to be, and at the same time give both of them exactly what they wanted. Sasuke wanted to be screwed by his Nii-San, and Itachi wanted to be close to his Otouto and be the one to give him everything he desired. It wasn't an ideal situation, but it was going to have to do for now.   
Sasuke finally got the button of the ninja bag open and he began rummaging through it to find something he could use to defend himself. In all honesty, he wasn't exactly sure what good it would do, or how he was going to get in a decent enough position to use something. But nonetheless he had to scrape up whatever was left of his dignity and at least put up some kind of fight. His body was already worn out from his training, aching from the punches he received, and growing ever weaker with the sensations Itachi had given him. He didn't want to give in so easily, even though his body so desperately craved to.   
Itachi positioned himself against the feeble boy's behind, making him protest more now.   
"Don't!" He yelped pulling a kunai out, "Don't put it in!"   
Itachi raised an eyebrow and stared at the weapon in Sasuke's hand. "What are you going to do with that?" He wondered, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "Kill me?"  
Sasuke clenched his teeth together and cringed at how ridiculous he felt. "Just stop!"   
"Make me stop." Itachi taunted. "Get up and fight me. Stop being a wimp."  
Sasuke gripped the kunai tighter and tried to block out Itachi's hurtful words.   
"You don't want to get up. You don't want to fight me. You don't want to stop me. You just want to be overpowered and helplessly fucked by me." Itachi scolded, making Sasuke grunt at the cruel truth. Those words seemed to sting him ferociously.   
Sasuke's lack of rebuttal allowed Itachi to know he had struck a nerve inside his younger brother, and signalled it was time to press forward.   
Itachi wasted no more time. He ploughed himself straight into the small tight hole in front of him, forcing a scream from the ninja beneath him. He gripped both of Sasuke's hips tightly and aggressively slammed himself into them. He let a groan escape his lips, but it could hardly be heard over Sasuke's screaming.   
"No!" Sasuke tried to yell out but his voice betrayed him and morphed it into a whine. He couldn’t control his voice or the noises that he was making. He expected to feel overwhelming pain like he was being torn open like he had first felt last night. But this time it was different. It only stung for a moment on first entering, but once it was all the way inside he almost immediately felt the pleasure flush through his body. 'Oh god!' Sasuke shrieked in his mind. 'It feels so amazing!'  
"Stop!" Sasuke whined loudly. He knew there was no way Itachi was going to stop. But that didn’t prevent him from resisting and pretending he didn’t like it. "Take it out!"   
Itachi loved the sensation of screwing the young boy. His inexperience. His tightness. His lust filled cries. It just felt so wonderful. He had never experienced something so exciting and intriguing. It made him want to perform to the best of his ability, and that was exactly what he was giving his Otouto. The best fuck of his life. The only fuck of his life if Itachi could help it. He would never let someone else do this to his little brother. He was his. And he was going to make sure of that. Even if he did feel guilty about robbing yet another thing from this precious child.  
"Please take it out!" Sasuke whimpered as he tightened his grip on his kunai with his right hand, and grabbed a handful of grass with his left. "I don't want it!" he forced himself to plea. There was not a single part of him that didn't want this. His entire body was swimming in ecstasy. His heart was racing, his stomach was filled with butterflies, and that certain spot inside him was being hit over and over continuously making him feel light-headed and warm. It was pure bliss.   
"Shh." Itachi hushed like he had done so last night. "You're too noisy."  
Sasuke hated how the stronger man was able to act and speak so collectedly even in a situation as intimate and immoral as this. He was able to hold back many noises and words, all the while Sasuke couldn't even keep his whining and begging under control…and the way he was subtly pressing back into the larger man.  
Itachi of course felt the actions from the boy, and as much as he expected it, he was rather surprised that he'd even want to show any form of submission after the harsh words he had been saying to him. Did Sasuke long and lust for him that much that it didn't matter what he said to him anymore? Could he tell him how worthless he is and threaten to kill him and still have him want to be taken? Was that part of his perverse fantasy? Itachi wasn't sure. It definitely seemed like no matter how he treated him he still wanted it. But how far could he let that go? How far would it go? Could he get Sasuke to scream out his brother title again, and confess how much he wanted him? Itachi reckoned he could. In this kind of situation, Sasuke seemed way too overwhelmed with pleasure that he couldn't handle it and it made him do things he never thought possible. But just screwing his little brother like this wasn't enough. He absolutely loved devouring the adolescent beneath him, but he knew there were other things he wanted to see. He couldn't see Sasuke's face at all. He knew for sure it must have been so contorted with desire and satisfaction. Itachi could almost envision how beautiful it must have looked. Biting his lip like he had seen him do whilst touching himself. Not understanding the pleasure he was feeling. Being forced way beyond his limits.  
Itachi took every bit of willpower he had and forced him to suddenly stop thrusting into Sasuke, leaving the younger ninja pushing back on his own.   
Sasuke of course didn't predict the sudden actions and continued to push back into the man for a few moments. Once he realised this he let out a groan of embarrassment.   
"Don’t tell me you don't want it." Itachi glowered, making Sasuke blush harder.   
"I don't!" Sasuke tried to recuperate a defensive tone but it only came out as a whimper. He couldn't stand that Itachi had stopped. It was driving his body insane. He wanted him to keep going so badly.   
"Tch." Itachi scoffed. "Then why aren't you pulling away from me?"   
Sasuke didn’t want to pull away. He didn't want to attempt to crawl away like he had before. If he did that he would remove Itachi from being inside him and he definitely didn’t want that.   
Sasuke continued to whimper at the loss of sensation. He wanted to be strong and put up as much resistance as possible. But how long could he last doing that? If he knew anything about Itachi, he would torture him to extreme lengths to get him to give in. Although, did he really know much about his older brother at all? All Sasuke knew was the older man might be torturous enough to stop doing him completely, and just leave him again without a care in the world. There was no way Sasuke wanted to tempt that to happen.   
Sasuke bit down on his lip hard enough to draw some blood. He threw the last of his dignity aside and forcibly pushed himself back into his older brother, taking him by surprise.   
Itachi stifled a groan at the friction Sasuke had given him. He couldn't believe how daring and yet submissive his little brother was. He shook his head,   
"Tease."   
That word sent a jolt through Sasuke's body. He had heard Itachi say it to him during his dream. It sounded exactly the same, and encouraged him to continue his actions.   
Itachi watched the performance and never in his life would he have thought he would ever see such a thing. Memories suddenly shot through his mind of all those years ago. He and Sasuke's tender brotherly moments. All the times he prodded his forehead. The times he had to tell him he was too busy to be with him. The times that he wished he could have spent with him. Sasuke's tear struck face from when he had traumatised him so…  
Itachi let out a small sigh of regret before moving his hands up Sasuke's body and placing them firmly on his shoulders.   
Sasuke wondered what he was doing, until he was harshly hauled backwards.   
"Gahhhhhh!" Sasuke cry out in pleasure as he felt his older brother's cock force aggressively inside him again.   
Itachi brutally fucked his precious Otouto whilst holding onto his shoulders. He squeezed them firmly creating bruises, earning a yelp from Sasuke in between his blissful whines.   
Sasuke absolutely loved the roughness and violence he was being treated with. It felt so unbelievably irresistible. He didn’t at all feel in danger. If this evil man was able to do this to him he must have been enjoying just as much as he was right? Why else would he come back and do this again? For all the people he could go force himself on, why him? Weren't there girls that Itachi could rape? Or was he the same as he was? Unable to be attracted to anyone, regardless of gender…Unable to be attracted to anyone else but his sibling…  
Sasuke tried to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning so loudly, but he was unable to stop himself. "Please…" he begged. "Nii-San!"   
Itachi's body flushed with adrenaline at hearing that name. He didn’t realise how much he had missed being called that over the years. And it seemed he loved it being used in such a lustful and needy manner.   
"M-m-" Sasuke tried to make his words audible through his sounds. "More!"   
Itachi could hardly believe what he had heard the teen say. More? What did he mean by that? Was he not screwing him hard enough already? Was he trying to somehow taunt him by making out he wasn't giving it to him hard enough?   
"Choose your words wisely." Itachi warned.   
Sasuke could hardly even think about what words he was going to say. They were just running from his mouth before he could do anything to stop them.   
"Give me more!" Sasuke cried. "I want it Nii-San!"   
"What do you want?" Itachi asked in slight huskier voice as he still slammed himself into the young boy.  
Sasuke struggled to speak coherent words for a few moments, but Itachi wasn't letting up his rapid pace.   
"Y-You!" Sasuke could hardly believe he admitted that, but all the sensations he was feeling right now drowned out his embarrassment.   
For some reason that made Itachi stare down at his brother with a concerned expression. The way Sasuke had said that… it sounded as if he had just confessed that he wanted him…him as a person. Didn’t Sasuke just want him as a twisted fantasy? He was so sure that is sounded that way when he heard Sasuke say that last night. But the way had said it tonight sounded so different. He wanted to be fucked by him and that was it right? People usually separate their fantasies from their actual everyday wants. Did he want him as more than just an occasional screw? Did Sasuke actually miss him and want him just as much as he did? Itachi desperately wanted to find out. But how? He couldn't just come out and ask him if he had missed him and wanted him as more than just some sick sexual desire. That really wasn't the most appropriate thing to ask right now.   
Itachi's curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to read more of Sasuke. If only he could see his face when he said those kinds of things…  
Itachi halted his thrusts again causing Sasuke let out a frustrated groan. He removed himself from his little brother and quickly flipped him over so he was laying on his back and staring up at him.   
Sasuke's eyes met the older ninja's, and he began to blush furiously as he panted in pleasure. What the hell was he doing? Was he going to punish him for saying things he shouldn't have? Sasuke didn't know what to expect. He felt so vulnerable and somewhat shy from being exposed like this to Itachi.   
Itachi admired the expression on Sasuke's face. He had never seen a look like that before, and especially not on his Otouto's face. It was just as wonderful as he had imagined it. There was only one downside to being in this position. Itachi had to be sure to control his own facial expressions and keep them as blank and emotionless as possible in order to continue his evil illusion. But that was going to prove to be difficult though in a situation like this.   
Sasuke watched as Itachi hovered over him and began to roughly grab his legs and position himself again. Was he planning on rooting him in this position now? Sasuke was a little taken back. This position was definitely something he hadn't pictured before in his fantasies. It was always Itachi taking him from behind. Nonetheless Sasuke was interested to see what it would be like.   
Itachi threw the teenagers legs over his shoulders, and before Sasuke could catch his breath Itachi rammed himself back inside him again.   
Sasuke threw his head back and cried. He half-heartedly tried to kick his legs about and cause any slight irritation for his older brother. It didn't seem to pose much of a bother though. He felt his brother's hands move to place onto his hips, getting a better hold on his smaller body. Sasuke instinctively reached his hands down in an attempt to push at the older man's arms to let him go. They both knew that wasn't going to happen, and Itachi for the most part enjoyed seeing his little brother continue to put up a fight, even if it was so effortless.   
Itachi scanned carefully over the young male's body. It was trembling in overwhelming ecstasy. It astounded Itachi to see how dripping wet the ninja's member was, even after already releasing tonight. Did he turn the boy on that much? How was that even possible? What had he done to him to cause him this much longing and lust?   
Itachi moved his hand and wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's member, curious to see his reaction.   
Sasuke let out a gasp and shot his gaze downwards. His pink flushed cheeks and troubled expression made Itachi give a silent sigh of admiration. The look was one of such innocence and concern, and Itachi never thought he would ever consider a look like that from his Otouto would be so divine.   
In Sasuke's impulsive decision to look downwards at Itachi's hand, he couldn’t help but shyly turn his head to the side. It wasn't every day he witnessed himself being screwed by his older brother, or any man for that matter. It was embarrassing to him. He absolutely loved what this man was doing to him, and he never thought a feeling like this was possible. He always envisioned this Akatsuki criminal to be taking him fiercely, but never that this was what it felt like.   
"Nii-San!" Sasuke whined shyly, not daring to return his eyes. "Please touch me!"   
Itachi let out a groan at that being said. He began to tug on the boy beneath him, enjoying the moans it earned him. The whole situation was so brilliant. In a twisted and perverted sort of way this situation came off as somewhat romantic, particularly in comparison to last night's events.   
Itachi matched the movements on his little brother with his own pace while Sasuke tried his best to keep his eyes shut and hide his face from his older brother's stare.   
Itachi was curious as to why Sasuke would be timid about a thing like that. He had said so many inappropriate things to him, pushed himself back onto his cock, clearly enjoyed everything that was being done to him, and yet he was shy about facing him. That wasn't something Itachi understood, but nonetheless he found the inexperience of the boy commendable.   
"What's the matter, Sasuke?" Itachi forced himself to speak. "Ashamed of being dominated by a man?"  
Sasuke didn't have the ability to think straight anymore. If it were at the beginning of their struggle he would have probably told the older ninja to get lost, but he was unable to say anything defensive now. Sure he was conscious of how he appeared below the man, but that didn’t mean he didn't enjoy the position. He wanted so badly to see again how this man looked while he fucked him. He wanted to see how a strong ninja male carried out an act like this. He wanted to see domination as well as feel it. But Sasuke couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. Instead he just placed his left hand to his mouth and bit down on one of his fingers to try and muffle his loudness.   
Itachi noticed these actions and began to tug on him faster. Sasuke's body tensed and writhed at the change of pace and tried to bite down harder on his finger to hold back more groans. Itachi noticed blood dripping down the teenager's hand, and instinctively let go of Sasuke's soaked member to pull the hand away from his mouth.   
Sasuke wondered why Itachi had done this, but allowed him to do it curiously. Itachi was even slightly surprised at himself for doing it. He just didn’t want to see his Otouto hurt himself like that when it was so unnecessary, which was kind of strange considering he was okay to punch him in his ribs before…  
But before Sasuke got any ideas about it being an act of kindness, Itachi tossed his hand to the side and tried to make out it was because he wanted Sasuke to hear how loud and weak he was.   
"Don't try to hide your weakness." Itachi growled, returning his hand to Sasuke's member.   
Sasuke winced at the return of contact to it and writhed again almost immediately. At this rate there was no way he was going to be able to hold off his orgasm for long. He had already held out longer than he had expected, but that was definitely because he had came twice tonight already. Once from the dream he had, and once when he touched himself before. This was going to be his third time tonight, and for Sasuke that was definitely a first. If he had tried to do it this many times on his own he would have surely failed. The only way this was possible was from Itachi.   
"Ahhh!" Sasuke whined loudly, "Nii-Sannnn I-I-"   
Itachi already knew his precious sibling was going to release his orgasm again. He had learnt from last night and from watching him touch himself what it looked like. Sasuke seemed to always arch his back and throw his head from side to side when he was just about to cum. Itachi loved watching it so much. It was so childlike and yet so dirty, and it made him feel like a pervert for liking it.   
Itachi quickened his pace on Sasuke's penis and continued to slam into his sweet spot harder over and over. He was determined to give his Otouto one of the most irresistible climaxes of his life. But there was one thing he wanted for himself. He wanted to be able to see the feeling of that climax in Sasuke's eyes. If only he would look up at him…  
Sasuke arched his back and prepared for his release. He suddenly felt Itachi's hand withdraw from his hip, and felt it again once it was placed to hold his chin. Sasuke didn’t know what he was doing. Why would his Nii-San be touching his face like this?  
Itachi turned the young boy's chin to face him. "Open your eyes."   
Sasuke rejected the request and tried to turn his head away again.   
"Open them." Itachi ordered firmly, not allowing his little brother to shy away again.   
Sasuke continued to refuse until he heard Itachi's next words.   
"Or I will stop."   
Sasuke didn't want that to happen. Definitely not now. He was so close. He was going to cum at any moment. Ignoring everything in his mind that told him not to open his eyes, Sasuke forced his eyelids to slowly open. He could only manage to open them halfway, and once he saw Itachi's eyes cruelly staring into his he felt inclined to close them again. But he restrained himself. He didn’t know if this was supposed to be some sort of cruel mind game, but right now Sasuke didn’t care. His climax was upon him…  
"Gahhhhh!!" Sasuke screamed out in pure pleasure filled ecstasy. "Itaaaachhiiii!" His semen spilt over his stomach and he was sure it was all over Itachi's hand as well.   
Itachi continued to hold his younger brother's chin in place and thoroughly enjoyed the bliss he displayed in his eyes as he came. It was amazing. He had never seen his brother like this before. The overbearing images of a traumatised Sasuke had fled his mind for that moment. For the first time in his life he had seen this precious child's lustful and erotic eyes beaming up at him. It was a much preferred memory to be burnt behind his eyelids, and he would certainly refer back to it on future lonely nights. It set him so close to his own orgasm now. After Sasuke had finished his completely, Itachi let go of his penis and placed his soiled hand on his hip for better grip. Itachi kept his other hand on Sasuke's chin, not allowing him to divert his eyes again just yet.   
Sasuke forced himself to carry on staring helplessly up at the stronger ninja, not sure why he was being made to. He sustained his moans of pleasure as he witnessed Itachi's body become tense now, and how the older man was beginning to breathe heavier at the amount of energy and rapid pace he'd been keeping up. He couldn’t help but flush a light pink again at how masculine and powerful his older brother looked as he performed an act like this.   
After a few more moments passed, Itachi felt himself on the edge of his release. He took this opportunity and leaned down closer to Sasuke, hovering completely over him while he still pounded him.   
Sasuke stared innocently up into his older brother's eyes, widening them more now.   
Itachi admired the look, and braced himself for his climax.   
Staring hungrily into his gorgeous Otouto's eyes, Itachi let out a low snarl as he shot his warm seed inside the smaller teenager's body.   
It gave Sasuke chills. He absolutely loved the feeling and swore he could witness the pleasure in his Nii-San's eyes. He knew that if it felt half as breathtaking as his own orgasm was, then it must have felt incredible. But what was going to happen now? Thoughts were already racing into Sasuke's mind. Tonight was definitely different than last night. It felt more intimate somehow. Or was that all one-sided? Would Itachi just get up and leave him helpless and naked like a filthy man who had just done his job? Sasuke really hoped not. He couldn’t stand reliving last night's after moments. But what did he expect? Even if Itachi stayed, what could he say to him? He was supposed to hate that man and want to kill him at any cost. He killed their entire family. He was evil. He was joined to a criminal organisation now. What could they possibly talk about? Sasuke was feeling nervous and concerned now until…  
Itachi had completely lost himself in the moment more than he thought he would. He wasn't even thinking straight and couldn't control himself when he forcibly connected his lips with the anxious boy beneath him.   
Sasuke froze. Butterflies swirled around like a storm in his stomach and he was wondering if he was hallucinating. What the hell was going on? Sasuke nervously shook and had never been so astonished and taken back before. Was his older brother…kissing him? He never even thought something like that was possible. His lips were so warm…so soft…so…  
Sasuke accepted the kiss, but just as he pushed up for more it was like something abruptly snapped in Itachi's mind. Sasuke watched Itachi pull away in a hurry and saw a look of regret that he wasn't able to conceal.   
Itachi cursed at himself violently in his mind. What the hell did he just do? What the hell was that? How could he do something like that? He just blew any last chance he had of upholding the bad guy act. He just blew any chance he had to regain Sasuke's hate for him. What on earth was he thinking? How did he let that happen? That was pathetic. He just allowed himself to show intimate emotion of the worst kind to his Otouto. That was completely unacceptable and unforgivable. This was the worst possible thing he could have ever done.   
Overwhelmed by the slip up in character, Itachi did the only impulsive thing that came to his mind in this horrible situation and slapped the baffled younger boy beneath him hard across the face.   
Sasuke hissed and whimpered at the sudden outburst of pain that he was not expecting. He was so lost and confused. What was that for? He didn't even do anything. He wasn't the one at fault. He wasn't the one who instigated the kiss.   
Itachi felt guilty for his actions, but it couldn't be helped. He withdrew himself from Sasuke completely, stood up and turned away from him. He put his member away and buttoned his pants again.   
Sasuke was so confused. He watched the older man's actions carefully and forced himself to turn over and lay on his side.   
Itachi didn't even try to wait any longer to compose himself to say anything further to Sasuke. Normally he would go on to say how useless and worthless he was and try to be as cold and cruel as possible. But now… how ridiculous would that sound right after he'd just displayed a kind of affection that he always forbade himself to show? Itachi couldn't believe he had made a mistake as stupid and as simple as one like that. He was always so composed and able to keep himself in character. But something about sharing those moments with his eyes connected to Sasuke's drowned out his common sense for a split moment. Such a small gesture was somehow the most largest one of all. There was nothing else for him to do here now. He had to leave.   
Sasuke examined his older brother beginning to leave, and immediately his stomach dropped.   
"Wait!" Sasuke called out suddenly, hardly believing he did so. Itachi did not stop however.   
"Don't leave!" Sasuke yelled, pulling himself up onto his knees now. "Come back! Please don't leave me!"   
Itachi's heart ached at hearing those words. He wanted to stop. He really did. He wanted to turn back around and rush to his little brother's side and be there for him. He wanted to pull him into an embrace and admit the truth to him. But that could not happen. Itachi took every ounce of control he had left from every inch of his being and continued to walk away. He couldn't stand the hurt he could hear in Sasuke's voice any longer. The guilt was slowly and painfully tearing up his insides and he had to get as far away from it as possible.   
"Stop!" Sasuke continued to try as he felt tears sting his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me!?"   
Itachi hesitated and paused at hearing that question. Oh how it tore him up. He had to leave from here and be alone to regain himself. His thoughts were all over the place and all sorts of messed up from the mistake he had committed. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to make such a brainless mistake?   
Sasuke for a moment thought he had convinced the Akatsuki member to stop in his tracks. He realised he was sadly mistaken when he saw Itachi zoom off at lightening speed up and through the trees. If Sasuke wasn't so bare and still feeling the after effects of the pleasure filled sex he just had, he would have taken off after him. He immediately felt a devastating sensation of loss and uncertainty spread throughout his entire body. He had been used and abused again, but this time it was so much more than that. Was all of this really just one-sided? Was he the only one who was feeling the way he did? But wait…what the heck was that kiss for then? Why would he kiss him if he wasn't feeling anything, at least something small?   
Sasuke felt like his brain had broken with all this emotion, pain, and perplexity raging through him. A tear rolled down his cheek. He salvaged the remaining material from his clothing and covered his vital parts before hastily making his way back to his home. 

Kakashi could not believe his eyes. He had watched the entire scene that went on tonight, and he could honestly not believe it. This was the last thing he had ever thought he would see when he decided to spy on Sasuke. He knew he was troubled but this was messed up on all sorts of levels. Was this for real? Kakashi had decided after observing more of the situation that he was going to definitely put an end to it and save Sasuke, but once he witnessed that Sasuke did absolutely nothing with that kunai, and seemed to actually be enjoying what was going on…it threw him off completely. He felt absolutely sickened. He had just watched Sasuke and Itachi, two brothers, with history such as theirs; commit the most tabooed sin ever possible.   
"No…" Kakashi shook his head. It had to be rape right? It was rape…wasn't it? Sasuke had no idea what he was doing. Itachi was the sick one, and it should have been expected for someone like him to want to do something so screwed up. Kakashi couldn't come to terms with this. Nothing made sense. There was absolutely no logical explanation for what he just saw. He could not believe the things Sasuke had cried out in a fit of passion. It sounded like he actually wanted this whole thing and was consenting to it in some sordid way. Kakashi refused to believe it. Sasuke was still young, and to Kakashi's knowledge this would have definitely been the first kind of sexual experience the young ninja had. Being taken advantage of by his older brother. How was Sasuke supposed to know this was what he wanted if had never experienced anything else? Kakashi wondered if there was some history to this. Had something happened between the two siblings all those years ago when they were younger? Kakashi couldn't help but feel like Itachi was some kind of ill sexual predator as well as being a high ranking and extremely dangerous member of the Akatsuki. The whole situation confused and disgusted him right to his core. But now what? Would this continue? Sasuke had been so awkward about having bruises and cuts this morning when he spoke to him, obviously from a similar situation like tonight. This had obviously happened before. Would it happen again? No way, Kakashi thought. He couldn’t let this go on. This was wrong. As a semi-responsible adult, how could he allow something like this to happen, especially to one of his own students who he cared for? But how could he approach this? He couldn't go up to Sasuke and tell him he saw what he and Itachi had done. That would only make things awkward and probably make Sasuke really upset and angry and embarrassed. Maybe he could get Sasuke to tell him, or admit it to him…Definitely not. Sasuke was too stubborn and reserved for that. Nonetheless he had to try to get him to tell him, or if not at the very least he had to protect the boy and remove him from the situation. Perhaps he should let Naruto and Sakura know that something was bothering Sasuke, that way he'd be sure they would cling to him. Surely Itachi wouldn't come and do those things again if there were others present. Nonetheless Kakashi knew he had to stop this from going on and protect his student.   
Kakashi left the training grounds now, and decided he would sit guard outside Sasuke's house for the rest of the night.


End file.
